De una y mil maneras
by I'mAnatolia
Summary: A pesar de todos los pronósticos y expectativas Scorpius y Rose son amigos, y pasará algún tiempo para que empiecen a amarse. Mientras tanto, tendrán que vivir palabras dolorosas, lágrimas provocadas y un par de besos con bocas equivocadas.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Como ya lo saben, los personajes, las locaciones y algunos otros elementos que reconozcan son de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de Autor: **Por varios días estuve pensando en un nombre para este fic. Quería que tuviera un nombre que para cualquier persona que lo leyera significara algo, pero al mismo tiempo no significara nada. Una mañana, despertando, acabando de soñar quién sabe qué, desperté con esa frase "De una y mil maneras" y por alguna razón supe que ese sería el título de esta historia. Sé que suena irreal, pero así fue y no puedo estar más satisfecha de la manera en que sucedió.

Si tú, que probablemente seas la primera y única lectora (o el primer y único lector), crees que el título no tiene nada que ver, tienes razón. Si quieres saber el motivo entonces este es:

A lo largo de nuestra vida nos pasan un tanto de cosas buenas y otro tanto de cosas malas. Algunas son tan extremadamente perfectas que nos hacen felices cada vez que las recordamos como si fuera la primera vez. Hay otras tan extremadamente dolorosas que parece que no fuéramos a superarlas, pero por lo general, lo hacemos. Al final, somos nosotros mismos y ojo: SÓLO NOSOTROS los que decidimos que cosas queremos que nos marquen, se conviertan en recuerdos y forjen las personas en las que hemos de convertirnos.

Esta es una historia que, por lo menos a mí, me enseña a decidir SIEMPRE Y POR ENCIMA DE TODO a ser feliz sin importar que tanto de cosas en mi vida sean buenas y que tanto sean malas. Y es una invitación a ti, si tienes el coraje de leerla (y digo coraje no porque crea que es perfecta sino porque es mi primer intento de escribir un fic y no sé cómo resulte), a encontrar **una y mil maneras **de ser feliz.

Entonces todo lo que puedo decirte es:

_De una y mil maneras_ sueña, _de una y mil maneras_ ríe, _de una y mil maneras_ ama, _de una y mil maneras_ vive… **¡_de una y mil maneras_ dedícate a ser feliz!**

Y sin más preámbulos, si aún quieres leer esta historia, ¡bienvenido!

Abrazos por montones,

**Marena. **

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_Scorpius abrazó a la pelirroja sin poder ocultar la felicidad que le causaba esa noticia. Sabía que a partir de allí todo sería diferente y estaba seguro que no sería nada sencillo, pero ya habría tiempo para preocuparse por eso. Después de unos segundos el rubio se alejó un poco para ver a la chica a los ojos, y en ese momento todo cambió. Dirigió la mirada a los labios carnosos de la pelirroja que se abrieron por un instante dejando escapar una bocanada de aire. Mientras mordía su labio inferior se detuvo a pensar que nunca se había fijado en ella de esa forma, pero eso poco le importaba. En ese momento lo único que quería era sentirla cerca. Interrumpió sus pensamientos creyendo que si cavilaba demasiado en ellos, se arrepentiría; y en vez de ello tomó a la chica por la cintura para atraerla hacia él. La acercó tanto que alcanzaron a rozarse sus narices. En ese instante, los dos cerraron los ojos y cortaron la distancia que quedaba entre ellos. _

**Pero bueno, no es aquí donde empieza esta historia, así que regresemos un poco atrás.**

**...**

Eran las 9:05 de la mañana cuando bajó las escaleras que dirigían de su dormitorio a la Sala Común. La clase había empezado hace 5 minutos, llegaría tarde una vez más. Rose tenía la costumbre de olvidar algo en su habitación todas las mañanas, pero siempre se las arreglaba para recordarlo antes de que empezara la primera clase. Esa mañana no había sucedido igual, ya se encontraba sentada en el aula de adivinación esperando a la profesora Collingwood cuando recordó que había dejado sus deberes sobre la cama. Dudó un poco si era conveniente regresar a buscarlos, sabía que Collingwood le permitiría llevárselos más tarde. Ser hija de dos de los héroes de guerra le generaba privilegios en algunas oportunidades, pero ella no se sentía bien con ello. Cuando entró a Hogwarts se destacó entre sus compañeros y al inicio todos creían que, como su primo James, le sacaba ventaja a lo famosa que era incluso desde antes de nacer, pero con el tiempo entendieron que su éxito se debía a que era sencillamente brillante. Era lista, divertida y le gustaba exigirse a sí misma, a veces un poco más de lo normal. Era por eso que nunca se había aprovechado de la fama de sus padres, y mucho menos del respeto que el mundo mágico les profesaba. En ese momento, se levantó bruscamente y echó a correr. No demoró en llegar a las mazmorras, ser sobrina de Fred Y George Weasley la hacían heredera de un vasto conocimiento de atajos y pasadizos secretos. Subió velozmente a su habitación pero una vez allí le tomó un poco de tiempo encontrar el pergamino; si existía algo que no había podido aprender de su madre en todos esos años era a ser organizada. Para cuando lo encontró ya habían pasado más de 10 minutos, así que echó a correr nuevamente hacia la Torre Norte. Si tan sólo se hubiese detenido un instante no habría podido entrar a clases. Justo en el momento en que llegaba, Collingwood se encontraba en la puerta. Era de los pocos maestros que no aceptaba que llegaran tarde a su clase.

- ¡PROFESORA, UN MOMENTO!- gritó sin detenerse.

- Rose, querida, te estaba esperando, ya sabía que llegarías tarde- le respondió Collingwood mientras la observaba con una amplia sonrisa- También sé que sacarás un Extraordinario en la tarea que causó tu retraso- agregó casi en un susurro.- Ahora, ve a tomar asiento.

Rose entró agitada en el aula y se sentó al lado de Elisabeth Zabini, mientras la profesora se dirigía a los estudiantes.

- Buenos días, damas y caballeros. Hoy iniciaremos un capítulo sorprendente de Adivinación: la Tesomancia. Trabajaremos en parejas, como siempre…

- Esta materia es cada vez más fácil Rosie…- dijo Elisabeth en un susurro. La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

- Sólo lo dices porque conoces cada segundo de mi vida, Beth- respondió la chica con una voz divertida- No hay nada de adivinación en ello.

- … pero esta vez no serán las mismas parejas de siempre.

A Rose le costó un duro esfuerzo contener la risa al ver la cara aterrada de su amiga. Hasta Collingwood sabía que Beth aborrecía esa clase, no tenía ni pizca de talento para la adivinación y sólo continuaba en ella porque se divertía adivinándole el futuro a Rose. O bueno, inventándolo.

- Nombraré a continuación las parejas: Goldstein y Crabbe, Zabini y Carrow…

- Rosie…- dijo la castaña en un puchero.

- Ya deja la cara de drama Beth. Una vez termine de nombrar las parejas, le digo a Collingwood que soñé que estaría contigo y verás que nos deja trabajar juntas- dijo Rose sonando convencida- Mientras ve a sentarte al lado de Paul o creerá que lo tenemos todo planeado.

- … Nott y Smith, Malfoy y Weasley… y, Corner y Parkinson.

Scorpius se levantó de su lugar para ponerse al lado de la pelirroja. Apenas se sentó, la profesora se acercó para entregarles sus tazas de té. Cuando recibió su taza la pelirroja puso una expresión de asombro.

- ¿Qué sucede, querida?- le preguntó Collingwood curiosa- ¿Acaso acabas de tener una visión? Con tu talento podría esperar que antes de terminar la escuela anuncies una profecía.

- Oh, no… no es tal cosa. Sólo creí que… - Rose titubeaba intentando crear misterio- verá, anoche soñé que trabajaría con Elisabeth Zabini, profesora. Creo que… no sé… bueno,estoy un poco decepcionada de no haber acertado.

- Hasta el mejor de los profetas ha fallado alguna vez, y hasta el peor ha acertado en alguna ocasión… si no me crees recuerda a Trelawney… En lo que si no me puedo equivocar es en que eres una buena amiga- le susurró mientras le hacía un guiño divertido a Rose- Por otra parte, sus destinos están unidos- comentó alternando la vista entre el rubio y ella-así que es mejor que empiecen a conocerse desde ahora… ¡a trabajar!

Cuando la maestra se alejó, Rose se dio cuenta que el muchacho la miraba fijamente, y se sonrojó un poco. No quería que creyera que tenía algo contra él. En realidad, nunca se habían dirigido más de dos palabras, sólo recordaba haberle escuchado un simple "hola" al cual ella respondía por educación. Incluso, a veces sentía que la evitaba. No sabía a qué se debía eso. Al principio había intentado ganarle en todo, tal como su padre le había dicho, pero luego se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido. Ella era competitiva, sí. Pero amaba competir consigo misma, no con otros. Cuando se lo mencionó a su papá en las primeras vacaciones de verano, él bufó diciéndole que esa actitud era de una Hufflepuff y que, aunque no le complacía aceptarlo, si algo caracterizaba a Slytherin, casa a la que pertenecía, era la ambición y la astucia. Su madre lo había mirado con reproche tal como había hecho el 1 de Septiembre en el andén 9 3/4 desde ese día no le había insistido. En todo caso, compitiera o no con otros, era la mejor de su curso.

Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos Rose se fue tomando lentamente su té hasta que se dio cuenta que ya no quedaba más. En ese momento, el rubio a su lado le habló.

- Ya terminé.

- Bien, si quieres intercambiamos. ¿Quieres que empiece?

- Si te hace sentir más cómoda hablaré con la profesora para que te ponga con Elisabeth. Creo que puedo inventar una excusa un poco más creíble que la tuya- dijo Scorpius con una mueca que pareció una sonrisa- A mí no me importaría…

- No, no, no- lo interrumpió Rose sonrojándose- Yo... estoy bien… es sólo que Beth… ella tiene… no quiero que pienses que es algún problema contigo… a mí me gusta tra… es decir, no me siento incómoda…

- No creo que no quieras trabajar conmigo, Weasley- le respondió el chico en un tono que le pareció engreído- No es un secreto que Beth no soporta esta clase si no está contigo.

- Bueno…- dijo la chica sintiéndose más tranquila- En todo caso tenemos que conocernos, ¿no? recuerda que nuestros destinos están unidos.

La pelirroja esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras le extendía su taza al chico. Él la recibió mientras le entregaba la suya con una alegría que en ese momento no podía entender. Ninguno de los dos imaginó que ese sería el inició de una gran historia.


	2. Capítulo 1: D'Artagnan

******Disclaimer:** Como ya lo saben, los personajes, las locaciones y algunos otros elementos que reconozcan son de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de autor: **Mil gracias a las chicas que han dejado su review y que han puesto "Story alert", no imaginan lo feliz que me hicieron cuando abrí mi correo y vi que eran ustedes la razón. Dos mil gracias a Annie Thompson por ponerme en sus favoritos :D, ¡que honor!, espero cumplir con tus expectativas, procuraré porque así sea.

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, es corto. Quería introducir un nuevo personaje que nos va a traer un montón de cosas para esta historia. Espero seguir leyendo sus reviews, son una motivación como ninguna otra.

Nuevamente, ¡bienvenidos!

Abrazos por montones,

**Marena.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: D'Artagnan **

Ya había pasado un año desde aquello, y contra todo pronóstico, y ante el asombro y la incredulidad de muchos, Rose y Scorpius se habían convertido en los mejores amigos. No existía nada que el rubio no conociera de la chica, tanto que algunas veces Elisabeth se ponía celosa. En esas ocasiones Rose ponía cara de niña buena y le decía que la amistad de Scorpius y ella era cuestión del destino, pero que lo que tenían ambas era una amistad que nacía del amor, a lo que la castaña rodaba los ojos dejando atrás cualquier resentimiento.

Esa mañana, como todas las mañanas, los tres amigos se encontraban sentados en el gran comedor cuando Elisabeth se sobresaltó y entornó los ojos. Scorpius y Rose giraron la cabeza curiosos.

- ¡CHICOS, SE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO CONTARLES! Entre el quidditch y las clases… ¡¿cómo pude haberlo olvidado?

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Rose con una sonrisa divertida al ver la reacción de su amiga.

- Este verano cuando estuve con mi familia en la casa de campo de los padres de Paul, la señora Carrow nos contó que los Nott regresarían a vivir a Gran Bretaña. Parece que el trabajo del señor Nott en Alemania ya terminó. Le pidieron quedarse al frente del departamento de Leyes pero rechazó la oferta. Así que Zacharias regresará a estudiar en Hogwarts.

- ¡¿DE VERDAD? ¡¿CUÁNDO REGRESA?

- Bueno, si no me equivoco debería regresar en… veamos… mmm… tal vez tres horas… tal vez menos…

- ¿Por qué ese tozudo no me contó? Cuando lo vea…

El rubio quiso sonar amenazante, cosa que no logró al no poder contener la alegría frente a la noticia de que su mejor amigo de toda la vida regresaría después de poco más de dos años. Rose lo miró divertida, pero en un segundo su cara tomó un tono de preocupación.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a Transformaciones, no quiero que nos bajen puntos por llegar tarde como la última vez.

- ¡Zach, otra vez en Hogwarts!… todo volverá a ser como antes…- Esa fue la respuesta que obtuvo la pelirroja de su amigo que aún no podía salir del asombro. Lo tuvo que guiar hasta el aula de Transformaciones porque todo lo que podía hacer era planear lo que harían una vez su viejo amigo llegara.

- ¿Qué ocurre Molly?

- Bueno, además de estar llamándome por mi segundo nombre, nada Beth- respondió la pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos.

- Vamos Rose, al principio sonreíste pero luego pareció como si no te gustara la idea que Zach regresara, ¿alguna vez pasó algo malo entre ustedes que no me hayas contado?

Rose bajó la mirada antes de contestar.

- No, claro que no Beth. Es sólo que… bueno, ya escuchaste a Scorp, todo será diferente a partir de ahora y no lo sé, sé que suena tonto, pero me da un poco de miedo que me cambie por él.

- … Y cuando llegue seremos como los tres… bueno, cuatro mosqueteros… ¿han leído esa novela muggle? Rosie, tú puedes ser Aramis, Beth será Porthos, Zach será D'Artagnan - Scorpius seguía hablando sin darse cuenta de la conversación de las chicas- Yo seré Athos.

- Tienes que alejarte un poco de Malfoy, Rose. Su estupidez es contagiosa- dijo la morena al borde de una carcajada. Cuando notó la mirada de reproche de su amiga su cara adquirió un tono más serio- De verdad Rose, no seas tonta, Scorpius nunca te cambiaría por nadie. Además, a veces creo que necesita andar con algún chico. Eventualmente habrá cosas que no te podrá contar a ti. ¡Anda! seguro cuando conozcas mejor a Zach te darás cuenta que tu preocupación no tiene sentido.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo que llevaba al aula de transformaciones Scorpius todavía seguía hablando precipitadamente hasta que una gran bola de pergamino lo golpeó por detrás en la cabeza. El rubio volteó de mal humor dispuesto a enfrentarse a quién fuera que lo molestara.

- ¿QUÉ DEMO…?

- ¿Me extrañaste?

- ¡Eres un león majadero, Zacharias!- soltó el rubio mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y corría a abrazar a su amigo.

- ¡Ey, escorpioncito!, ¿dónde quedaron tus modales?

Elisabeth se encontraba a unos pocos metros viendo divertida el reencuentro de los dos chicos. Rose, a su lado, miraba al pelinegro con una ceja levantada. Nunca había sido amiga del chico porque a pesar de que habían pertenecido a la misma casa durante año y medio, él siempre andaba con Scorpius quien durante ese tiempo la esquivaba. Habían pasado dos años y el chico había crecido de una manera… interesante. Era casi tan alto como Scorpius, de piel pálida, cabello negro desordenado, ojos azules que daban la impresión de tener pinceladas grises, tenía unos jeans oscuros desgastados, un jersey gris de mangas largas, que tenía recogidas casi hasta los codos, que acentuaba los músculos de sus brazos y su ancha espalda; y unos mocasines de color crudo que contrastaban con la informalidad del resto de su atuendo.

Elisabeth le dio un codazo a la pelirroja cuando se percató de la mirada curiosa que le lanzaba al recién llegado. En ese momento, Nott elevó la mirada y vio por primera vez a las dos chicas. Cuando el abrazo terminó, le hizo una seña a Scorpius para que avanzaran hacia ellas.

- ¡Beth, que hermosa estás!- le dijo el chico a la morena dándole un caluroso abrazo que la levantó unos centímetros en el aire. Luego se dirigió a la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa.

- Rosie Weasley... que agradable verte de nuevo- dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano.

Rose se sonrojó ante la manera en que la llamó y mientras le respondía el gesto, le dirigió una sonrisa forzada que evidenció su incomodidad frente a la situación.

- Bienvenido nuevamente, Nott.

- Vamos, llámame Zach. De ahora en adelante seremos algo así como amigos, ¿no?

- Malfoy, Weasley, Zabini, andando a clases. Nott, ¿dónde se había metido? El profesor Slughorn lo está esperando en la entrada a su Sala Común para entregarle el horario y la contraseña. Luego, Hagrid lo acompañará a comprar sus túnicas y los materiales que necesite. No puede andar por los pasillos del castillo vestido como quiere y haciendo lo que quiere desde el primer día.

- ¿Qué te parece desde el segundo día, tía Minerva?- le respondió el chico divertido.

- Profesora McGonagall, Zacharias. Ahora vete y evita que baje puntos a Slytherin incluso antes de que seas nuevamente estudiante oficial de Hogwarts.

- Que tengas buen día, tía Minerva. Chicos, nos vemos durante la cena- el chico dio media vuelta no antes de dar un guiño disimulado a la pelirroja.

**...**

Ya era medianoche y los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban en la sala común de Slytherin. Una hora atrás los habían echado del dormitorio de hombres porque no dejaban dormir a los demás. Scorpius se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada sobre un sillón y Rose estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus muslos mientras él le acariciaba el cabello. Frente a ellos se encontraba Elisabeth sentada en un sofá con las piernas sobre un taburete. Y justo debajo de ella, Zach se encontraba tumbado boca arriba sobre el suelo riendo a carcajadas por la anécdota que contaba su amigo.

- … mi mamá terminó con el cabello azul como el de Teddy cada vez que está planeando algo. Desde ese día antes de dejar que entre a la mansión, hechiza a Zach para que cada vez que intente hacer una travesura dentro, se dé una cachetada.

- Recuerdo la última vez que eso sucedió. Fue cuando intentaste besar a Angelina Woodgate en la última fiesta de fin de año. Justo cuando la tenía aquí- la castaña levantó su mando y la puso frente a ella rozando su nariz para explicarle a Rose lo que estaba contando- se pegó un bofetón. Todos en el comedor voltearon a ver, Astoria no podía contener la risa y se acercó a Angelina y le mintió diciéndole que el hechizo lo había puesto su novia.

- ¡Ey! ¡Así que por eso no ha querido volver a verme!- dijo el pelinegro deteniendo su risa bruscamente para mostrar una expresión de ofendido.

Rose se retorcía de la risa en las piernas del rubio. Cuando se detuvo, preguntó:

- Es decir que, ¿nunca podrás besar a una chica en la mansión Malfoy?

- Sólo si a Astoria se le olvida realizar el hechizo alguna vez o si la chica me interesa realmente.

- Lo que es mucho más probable porque a mamá no se le olvida nada- puntualizó Scorpius.

- Chicos, lamento decirles esto, pero me veré en la obligación de privarlos de mi generosa presencia. Debo levantarme más temprano de lo usual para el entrenamiento de quidditch.- dijo Elisabeth levantándose del sofá donde se encontraba sentada.

- Yo también me voy a dormir. Hoy Hagrid me hizo caminar casi todo Londres. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches- dijeron al unísono Scorpius y Rose.

Cuando los jóvenes se había marchado, Rose se sentó al lado de Scorpius, colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio y se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

- ¿Y tú no tienes entrenamiento mañana?

- No, es mi día de descanso. Beth piensa que darnos un día de descanso hace que tengamos mejor rendimiento.- Después de unos segundos en silencio el rubio habló en un susurro- Rose…

- Mmm…

- Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, ¿cierto?

- Sí- respondió la pelirroja con cierta curiosidad.

- No importa quién llegue a nuestras vidas, ni quien se oponga a que sea así. Después de vencer al Sr. Weasley puedo vencer a quien sea para tenerte a mi lado siempre. Así que nada va a cambiar entre nosotros cabeza de zanahoria, ¿lo entiendes?

Rose se acercó más al muchacho, éste la rodeó con sus brazos dándole un beso tierno en la cabeza.

- Te quiero, Molly.

- ¡Scorp!- le reclamó la pelirroja con cara de puchero.

Rose se deshizo del abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio dándole las buenas noches. Se levantó y caminó hacia las escaleras que dirigían hacia los dormitorios de las chicas. Cuando iba por el segundo peldaño volteó con cara de curiosidad.

- A propósito de sobrenombres estúpidos…

- Molly no es tu sobrenombre, Molly.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos y continuó:

- Entiendo por qué Nott te dice escorpioncito pero, ¿tú por qué le dices león a él?

- El muy testarudo siempre quiso pertenecer a Gryffindor, quería ser un león… ¿Puedes creerlo?- respondió el chico abriendo los ojos y conteniendo una gran carcajada- ¡Quería ser el rey de los animales!

- ¡Ey!- exclamó la pelirroja ofendida.

- Lo sé, lo sé, ya no molesto más. Pero que quede claro que lo hago por Hugo, no por ti. Que descanses, Weasley.

- Tú también, Scorp.


	3. Capítulo 2: Lujuria

**Disclaimer:** Como ya lo saben, los personajes, las locaciones y algunos otros elementos que reconozcan son de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de autor: **¡Hola otra vez! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. En realidad, lo publicaría el viernes porque ando cargada de cosas y con poco tiempo. Acabo de trastearme a una nueva ciudad porque haré algunas materias de mi carrera aquí y bueno, todo ha sido complicado, pero bueno, no me aguanté las ganas porque hace falta el clan Weasley Potter y no quería esperar a introducirlo. Poco se habla aquí de sus personalidades y relaciones, pero ya lo irán descubriendo poco a poco. El próximo capítulo contaré un poco más de ellos. No está terminado, pero está todo en mi cabeza. Me está costando un poco de trabajo porque es de humor y yo no soy buena poniendo humor en palabras escritas, pero lo estoy intentando, ya ustedes juzgarán. Lo bueno es que en Colombia este viernes es festivo así que tendré tiempo para dedicarle al capítulo.

**Escribí un one-shot de Rose y Scorpius, se llama "Tengo algo importante que decirte". No tiene nada que ver con esta historia, pero pásense por ahí y me dejan sus opiniones.**

Ya no los demoro más. Agradecimientos especiales abajo :D

Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome.

Un abrazo gigante,

**Marena.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Lujuria**

El día de Halloween se estaba acercando y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban emocionados. Todos los años, los Weasley y los Potter escogían un tema para sus disfraces para el baile. Era una tradición que Teddy había empezado años atrás con la excusa de integrar a la familia. Al principio sólo habían sido Victoire y él, pero luego los más pequeños fueron entrando al colegio y cada año se hacía más complicado elegir un tema que tuviera personajes suficientes para que todos se disfrazaran.

- Esto ya es una tontería. Ya no somos pequeños y nos vemos ridículos disfrazándonos de manera temática.

- ¿Por qué estás tan amargado hoy, primito? ¿Acaso se te cayó tu caja de dientes en el lavabo?

Todos los chicos en la mesa de Gryffindor soltaron una carcajada ante el comentario de James.

- Yo en cambio creo que debemos darle una dinámica diferente al asunto- Dominique habló con un tono de misterio que logró captar la atención de todos- ¿Qué tal si nos dividimos en 2 grupos y competimos? Cada grupo tiene que escoger un tema y será un secreto para el otro hasta el baile.

- ¡ME PIDO A LILY!- gritó Rose

- Noooo, eso es trampa. Lily es la que más imaginación tiene de todos nosotros. Mejor hagamos un sorteo.

- ¿Y si lo hacemos por casas?- sugirió Roxanne

- ¡Oh, vamos! En Slytherin sólo estamos Fred y yo, y él nunca hace nada.

- Pero Beth y Scorpius podrían ayudarte.

- Lucy tiene razón o…- Hugo abrió los ojos como platos antes de seguir con su propuesta-podríamos aceptar este año a Malfoy y Beth en el desafío, y hacemos de esto una verdadera competencia entre casas.

- Yo me encargo de las apuestas- el otro Weasley que se encontraba en Slytherin intervino por primera vez en la conversación.

- Yo puedo hacer correr el rumor de que habrá una competencia entre los Weasley y los Potter. Este año será taaan divertido- habló Lily.

- Está bien, pero creo que hay que poner algunas reglas antes.

- …Ravenclaws…- murmuró Fred- siempre tan psicorígidos.

- Escuché eso- refunfuñó Dominique- Esta es la única regla: esto es una guerra… "y en la guerra y en el amor…"

Todos los primos sonrieron por lo que dijo la rubia, a partir de ese momento el desafío se les hizo más interesante, sabían que entre ellos se convertiría en un verdadero infierno.

**...**

- Por favor, por favor, por favor…

- No, Rosie.

- Por favooooooooooooor, por favor, por favor…

- No, Rosie.

- Anda Scorp, hazlo por mí.

- No, Rosie.

- ¿Acaso te da miedo?

- Sí, sí me da miedo. La última vez que participé en un desafío Weasley-Potter estuve cuatro días en la enfermería para que arreglaran mis huesos rotos, mientras tus primitos- el rubio dijo esta última frase con cierto rencor- disfrutaban de la fiesta de cierre.

- Anda Sarampión, no seas aburrido. ¿Puedo participar yo también Rose? Sé que tus primos no me conocen bien pero no dudo que querrán más carne fresca.

- ¡Claro que sí! - le respondió la pelirroja al nuevo integrante de su círculo social divertida por el entusiasmo del chico- Tenemos que ganar esta vez porque dudo que podamos superarlos en la copa de Quidditch.

- ¡Eeey!- respondió una castaña a pocos metros ofendida- Bueno, en realidad Molly tiene razón- continuó suavizando su ceño- por favor Scorp.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor- dijeron los tres chicos al unísono acompañados de Fred haciendo que algunos alumnos de Slytherin y de las otras mesas voltearan curiosos.

-Está bien, está bien, lo haré.

- ¡SI!

- … pero sólo bajo una condición pelirroja- Scorpius interrumpió el grito entusiasta de la chica- …practicarás quidditch conmigo dos veces por semana hasta diciembre.

- Pero Scorp… - gimió la chica.

- Sin presiones, tú decides, pero sería una pena que tus primos leones te ganaran una vez más- le respondió el rubio con un brillo de maldad en los ojos.

- Está bien- dijo entre dientes la pelirroja- pero iremos paso a paso… ¡A MI PASO!

Después de la aclaración de la pelirroja, Scorpius sonrió complacido. Si había algo a lo cual le temía su amiga era a las alturas, le horrorizaba sentir que sus pies estaban un poco más elevados de lo normal. Lo único que podía soportar era sentarse a la orilla de la ventana en la torre de Astronomía porque las estrellas lograban transmitirle una paz y una tranquilidad como nada más en el mundo lo hacía. Sus primos solían hacer partidos durante las vacaciones, hasta los mayores participaban. Una vez James le había arrojado una bludger a su tío Harry y le había roto la nariz. Tía Ginny, que se encontraba ayudando en la cocina a la abuela Molly lo había castigado durante todo el verano aunque tío Harry había tratado de persuadirla varias veces. A pesar de los pequeños incidentes, habían convertido en una tradición que en cada ocasión organizaran un campeonato familiar de quidditch. Rose nunca participaba y prefería ayudar a su mamá en la cocina porque ella tampoco era aficionada al deporte mágico. Eso le ocasionaba burlas por parte de todos sus primos y la hacía sentir alejada de ellos, incluso de Dominique y Albus con quienes había sido unida desde que nacieron. No había sido fácil acceder a la condición de Scorpius, pero aunque era poco competitiva con otros, no quería sentirse como la que fallaba nuevamente. Además sería una oportunidad para vencerse a ella misma y a sus propios miedos. Sabía que Scorpius lo había hecho con esa intención y no para burlarse de ella, y en el fondo se lo agradecía, pero también sabía que no iba a ser nada sencillo.

**...**

Los chicos se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa en la biblioteca, se les veía agotados. Fred tenía la mirada perdida a través de un ventanal sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro. Beth daba cabezazos aunque intentaba no quedarse dormida. Scorpius tenía sus brazos apoyados sobre la mesa y su cabeza descansaba sobre ellos sin revelar su rostro. Rose repasaba una y otra vez una montonera de libros que había sacado de los estantes. Zach se encontraba tumbado en una silla con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, descansando sobre el espaldar y los ojos cerrados; aparentemente dormía.

Scorpius levantó la cabeza y forjó una mueca mientras decía.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que…?

- Ya dije que no me disfrazaré de la mascota de Athos- lo interrumpió Fred saliendo de su ensoñación- Así que los mosqueteros quedan descartados.

- Está bien… ¿qué tal Narnia? Dos mujeres, dos hombres… Zach podría ser por fin un león- dijo Scorpius sin poder contener la risa.

- Cállate, Malfoy- respondió Zacharias aún con los ojos cerrados.

Rose ahogó la risa. Un instante después abrió los ojos como platos y emitió un susurro que nadie alcanzó a escuchar.

- ¿Qué?

- …- nuevamente Rose habló entre susurros.

- ¡Oh, vamos Molly! Habla más duro, no hay nadie aquí que pueda escucharnos… es domingo… ¡nadie viene un domingo a la biblioteca!… excepto tú claro… y nosotros arrastra…

- ¡Ya cállate, Malfoy!- lo interrumpió nuevamente Zach.

- ¡PECADOS CAPITALES, DIJE!

- ¡NO FUI, NO FUI, JURO QUE NO GOLPEÉ A HUGO CON LA BLUDGER!- gritó Beth despertando bruscamente. Todos rieron a carcajadas mientras Madame Pince los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo… yo…no dormía… sólo soñaba que…

- Ahórrate las explicaciones Zabini, no quiero imaginar qué cosas sucias soñabas con mi primo.

Todos continuaban riendo sin parar hasta que Beth reaccionó y preguntó.

- ¿Qué dijiste, Rosie? ¿Pecados capitales? ¿Cómo nos disfrazaremos de eso? Además, los pecados capitales son siete y nosotros somos cinco… Ambición, soberbia, gula, envidia… ¿cuáles me hacen falta?

- Ira, pereza y...

- Yo puedo ser pereza- dijo Fred

- … lujuria- completó Rose, comentario que hizo que los chicos se miraran unos a otros.

- Creo que una chica debe serlo- dijo Scorpius- La lujuria siempre está encarnada en forma de mujer.

- ¡Oh, sí!- respondió el pelinegro con una voz bastante sensual ante el comentario de su amigo.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero si Zach sigue hablando con esa voz juro que no seré yo quien se disfrace de lujuria.

- … yo puedo hacerlo…- propuso la pelirroja tímidamente lo que provocó que todos la miraran sorprendidos… incluyendo a Madame Pince.- Bueno, aún nos queda el pequeño problema de ser sólo cinco- habló Rose rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había instaurado después de su declaración.

- Creo que eso es fácil de resolver. Hay pecados que van de la mano. Por ejemplo, yo puedo disfrazarme de pereza y gula. Y alguien más puede disfrazarse de soberbia y… ¿qué va con soberbia?

- Ambición- completó Scorpius

- ¡Oh, síí!

- ¡Que molesto! No sigas, Nott.

- ¿Por qué te molesta, Beth? ¿Acaso algún recuerdo sucio?- preguntó con picardía el muchacho que ante el sonrojo de Elisabeth continuó- ¡Oh, sí! Ahora lo entiendo…

- Ya basta - habló Rose cubriendo a su amiga. -Entonces será así: Fred será Pereza y Gula, Beth será Ira, Zach será Ambición y Soberbia, Scorp será Envidia y yo… yo seré Lujuria.

* * *

****Ahora sí.

Agradecimientos a **samfj **y a **Annie Thompson **por no olvidarse de dejarme reviews. Tienen razón chicas, Zach traerá suspiros, pero también traerá lágrimas... y no sólo a Rosie. Aún falta algún tiempo para eso.

A **MrsLGrint**, ¡bienvenida! Hasta ahora llevo 3 capítulos e intento no demorarme y actualizar todas las semanas. Espero seguir siendo juiciosa.

Gracias a** Princess Mabel Malfoy** y a **xXm3ch3Xx **por poner este fic entre sus favoritos, me hacen extremadamente feliz y me motivan a escribir.

Al resto de chicas que me pusieron en "Story Alerts" ¡gracias!. Anímense a dejarme reviews, esta historia es de todas y la vamos escribiendo juntas ;)

No más por hoy,

¡Mil gracias!


	4. Capítulo 3: La 2da batalla de Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Como ya lo saben, los personajes, las locaciones y algunos otros elementos que reconozcan son de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de autor:** Uff, este capítulo me ha costado trabajo y estoy contenta con algunas cosas y no tanto con otras. La idea era que se llamara **"El (infierno) baile de Halloween"** y abarcara hasta esa noche, pero me estaba quedando muy largo y no quiero hacer capítulos tan grandes. Así que, en el próximo capítulo, que si llevará ese nombre, terminaré de escribir algunos hechos previos al baile y por fin el baile de Halloween en el que pasaran algunas cosas, no definitivas, pero que introducirán a algunas situaciones de los próximos capítulos.

Este capítulo está destinado a dejar entrever cosas de la vida de todos los personajes. Espero que les guste las personalidades que he adaptado para ellos y que quede claro a qué casa pertenece la mayoría. **Contiene un pequeño lemmon que no sé si llamarlo así porque es la primera vez que escribo algo parecido. No creo que sea para nada pesado, pero igual lo advierto**. De hecho, el rating de la historia es T, espero mejorar en el camino.

Sin ánimo ni intención de ser una diva, le dedico este capítulo a **samj **por darme ánimos cada vez que actualizo y porque después de 3 actualizaciones la seduje y me puso entre sus favoritos, ¡mil gracias!

A todas, gracias por seguir leyéndome. Es mucho más significativo de lo que creen porque estoy retomando una parte de mi vida que había dejado a un lado y que por supuesto fue un completo error, que es dedicarme a leer y escribir. Así que el hecho de que ustedes me dejen un review diciéndome que les gustó o que me pongan en sus alerts es bastante gratificante y emocionante para mí.

Comentarios puntuales abajo.

Un abrazo,

**Marena**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La segunda batalla de Hogwarts**

Un mañana durante el desayuno, James había insinuado que Dominique nunca podría ser golpeadora por lo delicada y femenina que era. Eso había desatado la furia de la rubia que afirmaba conseguir todo lo que se proponía. Rose, su amiga y prima inseparable desde sus concepciones, la había apoyado y había fundado la FREFEWEPO cuya abreviatura, en palabras de Fred, era "la peor de la historia", pero que hacía referencia al "Frente femenino Weasley- Potter" ya que, según Rose, la afirmación de James había sido una "aseveración degradante contra el género femenino y se constituía en una lesión directa para las mujeres". De esa forma, Rose convenció a todas las mujeres de la familia (o bueno, las que estudiaban en Hogwarts, pero que no por eso eran pocas) a vencer a los hombres. La pelirroja, aprovechando ser la predilecta de McGonagall, había solicitado el préstamo del campo de Quidditch tres veces a la semana por cuatro horas cada día en los cuales todas las féminas Weasley-Potter se habían empeñado en preparar a Dominique para el puesto de golpeadora en el equipo de Ravenclaw, casa a la que pertenecía. Durante todo ese tiempo Rose había sido, sin que fuera una sorpresa, el cerebro de la misión. Como le daba pánico volar, se había dedicado a consultar las mejores y más famosas jugadas, y las técnicas más efectivas para sobresalir en el puesto de golpeador. Sobra decir que Dominique consiguió ingresar al equipo con una gran ventaja sobre el resto de aspirantes. Pero eso no representó la verdadera satisfacción para las chicas. El primer partido se había jugado entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Cuando James estaba a palmos de la snitch y la rozaba con sus dedos, lo golpeó una bludger que hizo que tambaleara de su escoba y se alejara de la pelotita dorada. Cuando pudo tomar nuevamente equilibrio y se viró para ver quién había sido el responsable se encontró con la cara triunfante de su prima acompañada por un gesto no muy amigable protagonizado por su dedo medio. Esa vez, en el primer partido de la temporada, el cinco veces consecutivas ganador de la copa de Quidditch, había perdido contra el equipo considerado como el menos fuerte.

Así habían comenzado los desafíos Weasley-Potter, que era como habían bautizado a las competencias, ya tradición famosa en el castillo, que tenían lugar con cierta frecuencia entre los integrantes de esas dos familias. Y ahora, nuevamente, corría la noticia por todo Hogwarts que un nuevo desafío se llevaría a cabo, pero esta vez sería un desafío Weasley-Potter-Malfoy-Zabini-Nott… o como alguien propuso para evitar confusiones, un desafío entre casas.

Todo había empezado de manera tranquila, ninguno de los cuatro equipos sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era el tema de Halloween de los demás, pero cada vez que se cruzaban en alguna parte del castillo o en el Gran Comedor se veían directamente a los ojos como si en la mirada de los demás pudieran adivinar de qué se trataba. Slytherin creía tener una ventaja y era que Fred tenía acceso directo a todos los productos de la colección de espionaje de Sortilegios Weasley. Lo que no sabían era que Louis, argumentando que sería beneficioso para las apuestas, había persuadido al chico de contarle a su tío George. Cuando este último se enteró del desafío Weasley-Potter-Malf… bueno, ustedes entienden… se había encargado de proveer a todos los equipos no sólo con los productos de espionaje sino con todos los productos con que pudieran sabotear al resto de equipos, así que eso se había convertido en una verdadera guerra, ni por asomo comparada con la primera y segunda guerra contra Voldemort, porque esta era mucho peor.

"La segunda Batalla de Hogwarts", como clandestinamente la habían llamado Fred y Louis, empezó en el Gran Comedor una mañana en que los rayos del sol anunciaban una tranquilidad que pronto sería rota. Todas las casas se encontraban desayunando. Los chicos estaban comiendo perezosamente, pero Lucy y Molly se encontraban inquietas en la mesa de Hufflepuff. A unos metros, James se encontraba con la mirada fija en la mesa de los tejones. Cuando llegó la hora de recibir el correo, Lucy miró con ansiedad en busca de su lechuza. Una vez el ave aterrizó en frente de ella, le desató el paquete que llevaba en su pata derecha con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Quiso cruzar una mirada con su hermana Molly para indicarle que salieran del Gran Comedor, sin embargo, un estruendo en frente de ella impidió que llevara a cabo su propósito. Cuando viró su cara para buscar la razón del estruendo, se encontró con que su paquete había estallado y el contenido estaba flotando a la vista de todos.

- ¡EL BIEN Y EL MAL!- gritó Albus desde su asiento.

Sí. El contenido, que hasta el momento había sido cuidadosamente guardado, eran los disfraces de las hijas de Percy y Audrey Weasley. Unos segundos después, los disfraces se incendiaron en el aire. La mayor de las hermanas Weasley se levantó furiosa de su asiento y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor donde sin reparar en el lugar que se encontraba gritó:

- ¡ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!

- Oh, no, Molly. No es mí a quién debes torturar- se defendió el azabache rápidamente mientras señalaba a su hermano mayor que se encontraba al lado de él.

La pelinegra giró bruscamente su cabeza paraa enfrentarse con el mayor de los Potter.

- Esto es la guerra, Jamie.

- Lo es desde el inicio, primita- respondió el chico sonriendo con suficiencia.

- No, Potter. Esta es la guerra donde tú pierdes.

Después de una mirada cargada de odio, la pelinegra salió del Gran Comedor dejando atrás un silencio que lo inundaba todo.

**...**

"_Sala de menesteres a las once. **SIN FALTA**"_

Hugo sonrió ante la escueta carta sin firma. Se puso a pensar que ya no era necesario. Hacía poco que empezó a salir con ella; sin embargo, todo había marchado tan rápido que parecía que estuvieran saliendo desde hace años. Nadie lo sabía, por supuesto. Se generaría tal escándalo que prefería mantenerlo oculto. James lo mataría… literal. Sus padres, en especial su madre, y sus tíos, creerían que se habría vuelto loco. Rosie… bueno, creía que su hermana lo apoyaría por muy raro que fuese, después de todo ella siempre había estado allí para él, pero mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Hugo destacaba por ser un chico diferente, inteligente como su madre, despreocupado como su padre. Brillante y tozudo, incluso más que Rose. Cuando Hugo tenía once años y recibió su carta para ir a Hogwarts se encontraba muy enfermo de una extraña enfermedad muggle que los medimagos no sabían como curar. Estuvo en San Mungo por meses y para cuando se recuperó ya estaba atrasado en la escuela. Su madre insistió en que reposara unos meses más y entrara con Lily, que era un año menor, el siguiente 1 de septiembre. Así que Hugo ingreso a Hogwarts cuando tenía doce años. Estudió tan duro y se esforzó tanto que para Febrero lo promovieron a segundo. En Enero de su tercer año en Hogwarts, McGonagall citó a Hermione y a Ron para informarle que Hugo sería promovido nuevamente. Sin embargo, el pequeño Hugo no quiso. Su madre intentó convencerlo diciéndole que sería uno de los alumnos graduados más jóvenes de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, él no tenía la más mínima intención de salir joven del colegio y enfrentarse a una vida y una profesión sin haber disfrutado de su juventud. Así que ahora se encontraba en cuarto año, tan sólo un curso por debajo de su hermana, como debía ser desde el principio. La tarde transcurrió rápidamente y sin darse cuenta se hicieron las once de la noche, hora de su cita a escondidas. Bajó las escaleras sigilosamente y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda que refunfuñó por despertarla a tan altas horas de la noche. Se dirigió con premura al séptimo piso y se paró frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado. Caminó tres veces y sonrió una vez más mientras ingresaba por la puerta que había aparecido frente a él.

- Tardaste demasiado.

- Wood demoró en quedarse dormido- se excusó el chico- No puedo verte. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro?

- Es un show especial, Hugo. No arruines el momento con preguntas tontas- recibió como respuesta en un tono de reproche- Siéntate y no abras la boca.

El pelirrojo sintió un suave empujón sobre su pecho y cayó en una amplia cama. Se encendieron dos luces tenues que dejaron entrever la silueta de la chica y la poca ropa que llevaba. Hugo abrió y cerró la boca repetidamente tratando de decir algo que nunca salió de su boca. Una música muy lenta empezó a sonar y la chica se contorneó con sensualidad. Caminó un poco hacia atrás y saltó en el aire agarrándose de un tubo. Allí, bailó por varios minutos más hasta que el ritmo de la canción aceleró un poco… sólo un poco. Caminó hacia el pelirrojo y se colocó en arcadas sobre él. Acercó sus labios a los de él que se encontraban entreabiertos y cuando estaba a sólo unos milímetros sacó la varita del chico de sus pantalones.

- Incarcerous- dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Qu… qué?

La chica puso sus labios sobre el cuello del pelirrojo y fue bajando mientras dejaba besos en el camino. Desabrochó muy lentamente, uno a uno, los botones de la camisa del chico y fue bajando sus manos suaves por el pecho y el abdomen del pelirrojo que ya respiraba agitado. Puso sus dedos sobre el borde del pantalón rozando la piel de su víctima, sonrió seductoramente y lo abrió de un tirón. Metió su mano dentro de los bóxers del chico y apretó su miembro haciendo gemir al chico. Acercó sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja y en un susurro le dijo.

- Así que dime, Hugo, ¿de qué te disfrazarás para el baile?

- Beth… yo… no puedo…

La castaña apretó una vez más la entrepierna del chico y lo besó ahogando el gemido que el chico estaba a punto de soltar. Cuando el fogoso beso terminó, Hugo sin voluntad le respondió.

- Seré 'Fuego'.

- Lo eres, cariño. Pero dime, ¿de qué te disfrazarás para el baile?

- ¡No me jodas, Zabini! Te estoy diciendo que seré 'Fuego'. Seremos "Los cuatro elementos".

La castaña acercó nuevamente su boca a los labios del chico, pero este echó su cabeza hacia atrás rechazándola.

- Tu turno, ¿cuál será tu disfraz?

- No creo que estés en condiciones de exigir una respuesta- respondió Beth esbozando una sonrisa.

Hugo, haciendo gala de su gran inteligencia, se soltó de las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado e intercambió la posición en que se encontraban, acorralando a la chica debajo de él.

- ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso, Weasley?

- Magia sin varita- explicó sin darle importancia- Tu turno.

- Necesitarás más que eso para sacarme la verdad- aseguró Elisabeth.

- Tú lo has pedido- le respondió Hugo mientras sonreía.

El pelirrojo tomó las muñecas de la chica, las atrapó por encima de su cabeza y fue depositando roces con su lengua mientras bajaba lentamente hasta la entrepierna de su amante. Una vez allí, soltó las muñecas de la chica para usar sus manos deshaciéndose de la prenda diminuta que vestía Beth. Acercó su cara al sexo de la chica y dejó que se inundara con su aliento caliente. Besó la parte interna del muslo y mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su vagina fue haciendo pequeños dibujos con su lengua. Puso su boca sobre la raja de la chica y lentamente fue abriendo los labios vaginales con su lengua. Beth abrió un poco más sus piernas para darle mayor acceso a Hugo que llevó su lengua hacia arriba hasta llegar al clítoris. Formó una O con su boca y lo succionó suavemente, mientras dos de sus dedos se deslizaban dentro y empezaron a moverse rítmicamente. Beth, instintivamente se aferró al cabello pelirrojo del chico e inclinó su cadera hacia él. El pelirrojo sonrió sobre el sexo de su chica y succionó más fuertemente. Cuando la castaña emitió un nuevo gemido, Hugo se separó de la chica. Ella alzó su cabeza bruscamente y lo miró suplicante.

- Por favor, no pares ahora.

- Tu turno, Zabini.

Beth sin poder dejar a un lado su marca Slytherin, le mintió.

- Las "Spice Girls"… seremos las "Spice Girls". Nott creyó que sería chistoso

Hugo volvió a su tarea metiendo suavemente la lengua dentro de ella. Segundos después, Beth se aferró más a él, su vientre explotaba, sus piernas temblaron de manera incontrolable, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y su boca se entreabrió dejando escapar un gemido dando por terminada la fogosa faena.

**...**

Gracias a tantas artimañas se había filtrado la información y todos en el castillo sabían que los Gryffindor se disfrazarían de "Los cuatro elementos", los Hufflepuff de "El Bien y el Mal", y los Slytherin de las "Spice Girls". Las apuestas apuntaban a que Gryffindor o Hufflepuff ganarían ya que tenían, hasta ahora, los disfraces más originales, sin embargo Gryffindor tenía una ventaja y era la sorprendente, famosa y sobrenatural imaginación de Lily Potter. Todos creían, incluyendo a los leones, que sería imposible no ganar. Claro, no por eso paraban los sabotajes.

- Scorp, no sé me ocurre nada para que mi disfraz se vea original.

- Rosie, creo que cualquier cosa que te pongas encima hará que todos volteen a verte. No todos los días alguien te va a ver tan…- el chico dudó antes de terminar la frase.

- ¿Tan qué?- preguntó con curiosidad la pelirroja

- Bueno, tú entiendes… tan… tan… provocativa.

- ¿Provocativa?

- Sí, es decir… mmm… ¿cómo explicarte Rosie?

- Yo se lo digo, Scorpius - intervino Zach- A ver, cualquier chica que atreva a disfrazarse de lo que te toca se va a ver sexy, pero tú te vas a ver demasiado sensual y excitante a la vista de cualquier chico de Hogwarts. ¡Merlín, Weasley!, ¿que nadie te ha dicho lo buena que te has puesto estos últimos años?

- ¡Zacharias!

- ¡Oh, vamos Malfoy! Sin escándalos. No estoy diciendo nada que no sepas.

- Ok, es decir que mi disfraz debe verse sensual.

Los chicos miraron con confusión a la chica Weasley, cruzaron una mirada y fue allí cuando entendieron. Rosie nunca se atrevería a preguntarles acerca de los detalles de su disfraz a unos hombres, y mucho menos dejaría de alarmarse frente a las palabras que los chicos habían cruzado.

- ¡Potter!

- Finite incantatem.

Los chicos gritaron al unísono y en ese instante la Rosie que tenían en frente se fue transformando en su primo.

- ¿Siquiera imaginas lo ridículo que te ves con ropa de Rose, Albus?

- Es ropa de Lily, no pude conseguir ropa de mi prima. Supongo que no me veo tan "buena" como Rosie, ¿no lo crees, Nott?- dijo el chico con cara de pocos amigos.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero yo no me quejaría si te tuviera en mi cama- respondió Zach con una fingida voz sensual acercándose al león.

El azabache, que aunque idéntico a su padre compartía algunos rasgos Weasley, abrió los ojos como platos, escandalizado; se sonrojó furiosamente, dio media vuelta y salió a zancadas de la sala común de las serpientes dejando a unos Slytherin casi botados en el piso riéndose a carcajadas.

Si alguien hubiera estado pendiente de algo más que los resultados de los sabotajes, se habría dado cuenta que los implicados en el desafío habían inventado más hechizos, transformaciones y pociones que cualquier otro mago a sus edades. Era así como Albus había podido entrar a las mazmorras disfrazado de Rosie sin usar la desagradable poción multijugos.

Cuando los chicos aún se encontraban riendo entró Rose por el retrato del barón sanguinario, los miró confundida y subió apresurada a su dormitorio. Llevaba sintiéndose mal desde el desayuno. Cada vez que veía a un chico, una corriente calientita bajaba desde su vientre a… ¡no! mejor ni lo pensaba. Pero cuando vio a Nott quiso abalanzarse sobre él y eso ya estaba por fuera de los límites normales.

**...**

A la hora del almuerzo, la tranquilidad reinaba en el Gran Comedor. McGonagall se había enterado del nuevo desafío de los Weasley y los Potter, y había dejado muy claro que quien saboteara a las otras casas cumpliría con un temible castigo. Lily, tan astuta como su madre, no creía el cuento de que las serpientes se disfrazarían de un grupo muggle sólo integrado por mujeres, conocía demasiado bien a Fred para saber que él no habría aceptado. Así que estando a una semana del baile faltaba desvelar el misterio de las dos casas restantes, era por eso que la calma no duraría mucho más. La pelirroja en la mesa de Slytherin se paró violentamente. Se inclinó por encima de la mesa y acercó su boca a la oreja de Zacharias que se encontraba frente a ella.

- Quiero sexo ahora- le susurró sin que nadie alrededor escuchara.

El chico abrió los ojos como platos y balbuceó.

- Ro… Rose…

- Si no eres tú, será cualquier otro- le susurró nuevamente y a continuación caminó hacia la salida del Gran Comedor.

Ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos, Zach se levantó con la misma violencia con que Rose lo había hecho hacía un momento y salió apresurado detrás de ella. Caminó detrás de la pelirroja por unos minutos quién adelante sonreía con picardía. Rose lo guió hasta un pasillo desolado, se acercó con decisión al chico y lo acorraló contra una pared.

- Rose, ¿te ocurre algo?

- Sí. Ocurre que no he podido estar en paz desde que llegaste porque en lo único que pienso es en tenerte encima de mí.

El chico pasó saliva ruidosamente por su garganta.

- Weasley, creo que la planeación de tu disfraz te ha alborotado un poco las hormonas. Vamos, sólo respira un poco y piensa las cosas bien.

- Yo no tengo nada que pensar Nott, ¿acaso me tienes miedo?

- No te tengo miedo, Rose, pero eres mi amiga y tú no estás pensando claramente.

- Entonces me tienes miedo… o… espera un momento, ¿eres gay?

Por toda respuesta Zacharias la agarró de la cintura y atrajo su cuerpo al de él. Hundió la mano que le quedaba libre en los rizos de la pelirroja y la acercó hasta quedar a poca distancia de ella. Miró sus labios lujuriosamente y sin pensarlo más, le plantó un beso en sus labios. Estaban en una lucha de lenguas cuando escucharon un grito.

- ¡ROSE!

- Hugo, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?

- Yo… sólo… caminaba con Lily. ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí echándote mano con Nott?

- Sólo le tengo ganas, Hugo. No me voy a casar con él ni nada por el estilo, relájate.

Hugo miró furiosamente a Lily que se encontraba a su lado, le arrebató una botella que tenía en su mano y caminó a zancadas hacia su hermana.

- ¡Bebe esto!

- ¿Qué? ¿Justo ahora?

- Justo ahora- le dijo mirándola ceñudo- Bébelo y te dejaré en paz.

Rose bebió copiosamente el contenido y cuando terminó miró a todos lados confundida. Cuando posó su mirada sobre Zacharias se sonrojó bruscamente y salió corriendo hacia su sala común.

- Bien hecho, Lily. Casi haces que mi hermana se convierta en una puta.

- Se supone que tendría que actuar de acuerdo a su disfraz, ¿acaso se disfrazará de eso?

- ¡Así que ustedes….!

- ¡Cállate, Nott! Muy bien que lo estabas pasando.

- Dijo que si no era conmigo, sería con cualquier otro, ¿qué preferías, pequeño Hugo?- le preguntó Zacharias retándolo con la mirada.

- Preferiría que se acostara con el calamar gigante- respondió Hugo mientras apretaba sus puños de manera amenazadora- y deja de llamarme pequeño.

- Ya basta Hugo, ¡vamos!

La más pequeña de los Potter tomó a su primo favorito de la mano y lo guio lejos de la serpiente.

**... CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¡Secretos a la luz! Ya vendrán otros.

**MrsLGrint, **Scor aún ve a Rose como una amiga y para que entre en confusión respecto a sus sentimientos pasará un poco más de tiempo. De hecho en el summary lo dije :$ Eso no significa que no vayamos a suspirar con escenas bastante románticas aunque no serán precisamente protagonizadas por ellos.

, Rose es tímida, pero no es la santurrona que todos esperan y ya lo verán. Incluso, tal vez lleguen a odiarla en el camino.

**Annie Thompson**, soy feliz cada que veo tus reviews, ¡gracias por el apoyo! Si tengo que agradecerte en cada actualización, lo haré. Tus lindos comentarios hacen que intente escribir lo más pronto y que continúe aquí.

**samj, **me encanta que ya tengas una opinión de Beth porque al principio no la tenías. Espero que con este nuevo capítulo tengas algo más claro de ella porque parafraseándote _"vaya que tiene su historia"_. También espero que te haya quedado claro lo de las casas. Los que faltan se aclararán en el próximo capítulo. Lamento que hayas confundido Molly con Molly II. Tienes toda la razón, intentaré no ponerlo aunque si lo hago, guíate por el contexto. A Rose, sólo Beth y Scorp la llaman Molly por fastidiarla.

Gracias a **AlwaysMockingjay **por seguir esta historia.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	5. Capítulo 4: El baile de Halloween

**Disclaimer:** Como ya lo saben, los personajes, las locaciones y algunos otros elementos que reconozcan son de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de Autor: **¡REGRESÉ! Aunque bueno supongo que no me extrañaron mucho porque no recibí ningún amenazante review. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Me demoré porque le encargué a un amigo que me dibujara los disfraces. Al final no lo hizo así que me tomé la molestia de buscar imágenes que representaran lo más cercano a lo que me imaginé y está como imagen de este capítulo allí arribita en el encabezado. Están en este orden: La primera imagen: Huffepuff, las tres siguientes: Ravenclaw, las de la fila de la mitad: Gryffindor, los de la última fila: Slytherin. Si no la pueden ver, me avisan cómo hacemos, porque yo no tengo ni idea xD. ¡Ah pues! Tal vez pueda ser por twitter. ¡Y sería genial! Les podría dar detallitos de la historia y cosas así.

En cuanto al pasado capítulo debo aceptar que sus reviews me sorprenden cada vez que los leo porque se detienen cosas que no escribo con esa intención y no lo hacen en cosas que escribí a propósito, por ejemplo yo morí de la risa cuando escribí el "- Seré Fuego - Lo eres, cariño. Pero dime, ¿de qué te disfrazarás para el baile?" y ustedes ni lo mencionaron. **No es un regaño, no lo crean así, de hecho me parece interesante.**

No los detendré más en esta parte. Sólo les pongo que primero está el final del capítulo anterior que decidí publicar más tarde por lo largo y el cuarto capítulo.

Mil gracias a todas por leer.

Nos vemos abajo,

**Marena.**

* * *

Ya faltaban cinco días para el baile de Halloween y ella se encontraba sola caminando por el pasillo que la llevaba a su sala común. Hasta hace poco estaba sentada en el campo de Quidditch haciendo sus deberes. Nadie entendía por qué, siendo una Ravenclaw, ese era el único lugar dónde podía concentrarse y no la biblioteca. Para los demás ese lugar era sinónimo de gente y bullicio. Además, no era para nada cómodo escribir una redacción allí. Sin embargo, ella lo encontraba pacífico y nada tenía que ver con su pasión por el deporte mágico. De hecho, eso había salido a relucir después de un reto de James. Su fascinación por ese lugar la tenía desde antes, cuando empezó a acudir al lugar sólo por verlo a él en los entrenamientos. Nunca había sido tan obvia, pero también es cierto que nunca le había importado tan poco.

Ya había abandonado el campo de Quidditch e iba caminando metida en sus pensamientos, cuando la tomaron de la muñeca y la guiaron hacia un aula vacía. Imaginó que era Rose y uno más de sus problemas. Rose y Dom eras mejores amigas desde que tenían memoria y aunque sabían que se habían distanciado cuando quedaron en diferentes casas, siempre se les veía juntas para las cosas importantes y siempre acudían a la otra cuando alguna se metía en problemas. Eran mejores amigas porque ambas amaban leer y soñar, y porque fuera lo que fuera, siempre se apoyaban cuando alguna emprendía una nueva idea. Sin embargo, había un tema que nunca habían tocado y eran los chicos. Para eso, Rose tenía a Beth y Dom tenía a Lily. Era por eso que Rose nunca se había enterado del rollo que la rubia había tenido con Scorpius Malfoy. Porque sí, el primer amor de Dominique Weasley y la razón por la que empezó a acudir al campo de Quidditch había sido Scorpius Malfoy.

- Rose, ¿por qué fantasmas siempre me arrastras de esa forma?

- No soy Rose, Dom- sintió la chica que le susurraron al oído.

- ¡Tú! ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

- Verte, Weasley- respondió el chico haciendo énfasis en su apellido.

- Déjate de babosadas, Scorpius. Ya lo nuestro acabó hace mucho.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso- le respondió el rubio tomándola por la cintura y acorralándola sobre la puerta.

Antes de que la chica replicara, el rubio se abalanzó sobre sus labios ahogando las palabras que murieron en la boca de la Ravenclaw. Dominique quedó sorprendida durante los primeros segundos, pero cuando reaccionó a la situación, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y pegó su cuerpo contra el de él. Después de unos segundos, Scorpius se separó de la chica y pegó su frente a la de ella, hundió su nariz en el cabello de la chica y se deslizó hasta llegar a su cuello donde le profirió varios mordiscos que hicieron que Dominique soltara algunos gemidos. Luego, el muchacho subió al lóbulo de su oreja donde entre susurros dejó escapar unas palabras.

- ¿Cuál es tu grandiosa idea para el baile de Halloween, Weasley?

- Lo diré si tú me dices la tuya, serpiente.

El rubio rió bajito junto a la oreja de la pelinegra mientras deslizaba una de sus manos al muslo de la chica. El aliento de Scorpius cerca de la cara de ella hizo que soltara unos gemidos más.

- Vamos Weasley, no te pongas difícil.

Dominique estuvo a punto de caer en sus garras, pero un recuerdo la hizo reaccionar. Bajó las manos que tenía en el cabello del chico, las deslizó hacia el pecho del Slytherin y luego, con toda la fuerza que pudo, lo empujó lejos de ella.

- No creas que me he olvidado de lo que pasó, Scorpius.

- Eso no es justamente lo que me dice tu cuerpo- dijo el chico con una media sonrisa.

- ¡Merlín, todo el castillo sabe que besas bien, eso es todo! Pero, no me usarás esta vez.

- ¿Cuándo entenderás que no teníamos exclusividad, Dominique?

- Sé muy bien que no teníamos exclusividad, imbécil. Pero una cosa es eso y otra muy diferente traer a una mujer a que se uniera a nuestros encuentros. Aléjate de mi, Malfoy. Es la última vez que te lo advierto.

Acto seguido, la castaña salió dando zancadas hacia su sala común. Unos minutos después el rubio salió del aula vacía y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Ya que no había podido con la mayor de las Ravenclaw y que sabía que Louis no le soltaría ni media letra, ejecutaría el Plan B.

**...**

Había quedado con ella en el campo de Quidditch. James era golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor y Alice era la buscadora. Ambos eran tan aficionados al quidditch que salían a volar todas las tardes inclusive cuando no había entrenamiento. A veces entrenaban duramente por horas hasta que se agotaban, pero la mayoría de las veces lo hacían sólo por diversión. Se conocían desde que estaban en pañales porque ella era la hija de un gran amigo de sus padres, Neville Longbottom, que además era su padrino. Sin embargo, nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien. Alice era una chica muy tranquila y, James y Fred nunca le daban tregua en las bromas cuando los Longbottom iban a visitar a los Potter. Pero, cuando James entró a Hogwarts y Fred se quedó en casa por ser un año menor, James y Alice quedaron en Gryffindor y se hicieron grandes amigos. Molly, la hija de su tío Percy, había ingresado el mismo año, pero James y ella se llevaban como centauros y humanos.

Ya iba tarde para su práctica con Alice cuando salió de la torre de Gryffindor. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo porque cuando bajó a la sala común, algunos de sus compañeros de curso le dijeron cosas como "Muy sexy, James" o "Lindas piernas, Potter". No tenía ni idea de dónde había salido aquello. Cuando por fin llegó al campo de Quidditch, Alice estaba sentada en las gradas y en cuando lo vio entornó los ojos y se sobresaltó.

- Ah, hola James, no esperaba verte aquí- dijo la chica nerviosa con sus manos por detrás de la espalda.

- Alice, quedamos de vernos hace diez minutos, ¿lo olvidaste?

- Oh, no, no, claro que no. Sólo que… bueno… yo…- tartamudeaba la chica- pues… pensé que no venías… ¡eso es!, sí, pensé que no venías, ya sabes, pasaron diez minutos y bueno…pensé que no venías… sí, eso.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¡NO! Vamos, practiquemos, se hace tarde- dijo con un marcado entusiasmo la rubia, pero en cuanto hizo el intento de bajar se enredó con su escoba y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. En su caída, había lanzado al aire el pergamino que hace pocos minutos intentaba ocultar.

El castaño se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarse. Luego, se dio media vuelta y recogió el pergamino que había quedado a pocos centímetros de sus pies ante una angustiada Alice. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, y ante la mirada preocupada de Alice, se aventuró a abrir el pergamino. Segundos después, lo arrugó con violencia, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al castillo con furia.

- ¡James, espera, tienes que calmarte!

- ¡¿QUE ME CALME?! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS DICIENDO, ALICE?! ¡¿IMAGINAS TODO LO QUE ESCUCHÉ CUANDO PASÉ POR LA SALA COMÚN?! No me calmaré, Alice- dijo con determinación- Yo nunca me metería con la reputación de alguien de mi familia.

- Es una simple broma. ¡Todo es por culpa de esa estúpida idea del desafío!

- No es una simple broma, Alice, ¡no lo es!

Minutos después, James se encontraba frente a la sala común de Hufflepuff esperando impaciente. Los barriles que tapaban la entrada a la sala común se abrieron dando paso a la persona que esperaba.

- James…

- ¡MOLLY! ¡¿ME QUIERES EXPLICAR QUE DIANTRES ES ESTO?!

- Déjame ver… mmm… fotografías- dijo la pelinegra sin inmutarse.

- ¡YA SÉ QUE SON FOTOGRAFÍAS!- bramó James- ¿Qué es eso de lo que estoy vestido, ¡maldición!?

- "ESO" es tu disfraz.

- ¡Ese no es mi disfraz, Molly!

- Entonces, ¿no te disfrazarás de 'Tierra', primito?- preguntó la chica en tono inocente.

- ¡Claro que lo haré! Pero no… no con ese… ese disfraz de mujer- titubeó el muchacho- ¿cómo rayos lograste que… que…?

- ¿Qué fueras el modelo más colaborador? Un poco de poción Mopsus modificada por mí. No en vano soy la mejor en clase.

- ¡Molly, te pasaste! Yo jamás me metería con tu… ¡tu dignidad!

- No refunfuñes tanto, Jamie. Dijiste que eso era una guerra. Yo sólo cumplí mi palabra… perdiste esta vez- finalizó la pelinegra entrando a su sala común y dejando a un furioso y desconsolado James.

**...**

Ya llevaba quince minutos hablando con Roxanne y aunque era una de las Weasley que mejor le caía y disfrutaba de sus ocasionales charlas con ella, estaba aburrido de estar hablando entre susurros y bajo las miradas coléricas de Madame Pince cuando soltaban alguna carcajada.

- Roxie, lamento mucho decirte esto, pero debo irme. Estoy un poco retrasado con la planeación de mi disfraz y ya sabes como se pone tu prima cuando alguien deja algo para último momento.

- ¡Vaya! Yo también debo ir a hacer arreglos al mío o Dominique me matará. Tuvo la grandiosísima idea- dijo la chica en tono sarcástico- de elegir 'Los tres mosqueteros contemporáneos' y hacer que esos tres se vean contemporáneos, y además que sea apto para una chica no es sencillo, así que….- la chica paró de hablar bruscamente dándose cuenta de su error. Ante la expresión de miedo de la muchacha, Scorpius con una sonrisa le dijo:

- Recuerda que esto es una guerra.

- Por eso viniste, ¿no? ¡No era por el dichoso libro que nunca buscaste! ¡Me usaste todo este tiempo!- chilló la Ravenclaw- Sabías que tarde o temprano lo diría… ¡soy una bocazas!

- Roxie, en la guerra y en el amor… ¡Me divertí mucho, enana! Adiós.- dijo el rubio antes de salir antes de que la pelirroja le lanzara una maldición.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El**** baile de Halloween**

Había llegado el tan esperado baile de Halloween y los chicos aún no sabían de qué se disfrazarían las serpientes. Detrás del rumor de que se disfrazarían de las 'Spice Girls', había llegado otro acerca de que se disfrazarían de 'Las tortugas ninja y el maestro Splinter' que nadie, ni siquiera los hijos de muggles, conocían. Sólo Hugo entendía y le había parecido bastante gracioso.

- A ver, repasemos una vez más. Son cinco personajes, siempre han sido cinco en los rumores que andan en todo el castillo- explicaba Lily- Rose debe comportarse como una regalada… eso no me cuadra.

- Hay unas chicas que tenían poderes, ¿cómo se llamaban?

- 'Las chicas superpoderosas'- respondió Hugo- pero ellas son tres, Albus. Y aunque contáramos a Mojo Jojo y al padre de ellas, eso no responde al comportamiento de mi hermana.

- Hay otras chicas…

- Las 'Sailor Moon'- completó Lily- pero insisto, Fred no se disfrazaría de mujer.

- Tal vez… - dijo Albus proponiendo una vez más- ¿de superhéroes? Las heroínas siempre son ofrecidas y hay suficientes personajes para elegir.

- No lo creo. El comportamiento de Rose podría ser acorde con eso, pero el de Fred… sí, también le di poción a él- dijo Lily rodando los ojos ante la mirada recriminatoria de su hermano- El punto es que Fred actuó más perezoso de lo normal.

- Y también más hambriento- completó James.

Hugo entornó los ojos, y salió disparado hacia un estante de libros. Busco con ansiedad uno de cubierta roja y regresó rápidamente a la mesa de la biblioteca donde se encontraban sentados los leones.

- ¡Lo tengo! Serán los pecados capitales.

- Son siete, sabelotodo Hugo, y ellos son cinco.

- No seas cabezota, James. Fred será 'Pereza y Gula', Rosie será 'Lujuria', Beth… estoy casi seguro que será 'Ira'- dijo decidido el chico- quedan tres pecados que repartieron entre Nott y Malfoy. Yo uniría soberbia y envidia; y otro sería ambición.

- Eres un genio, Hugo Remus.

- Bueno, ahora discutamos que haremos al respecto- agregó Albus con un tono travieso.

- Eso lo harán ustedes, querida familia, yo debo arreglarme para mi fiesta sorpresa de esta noche.

- ¿Cómo sabes que te haremos una fiesta sorpresa? ¡Roxanne es una bocazas!- dijo James indignado alzando un poco la voz para que su prima en Ravenclaw la escuchara.

**...**

Rose se encontraba en la habitación de las chicas dejando listos los últimos detalles para la noche. Además de preparar su disfraz, debía dejar el vestido que llevaría para la fiesta sorpresa que le tenían preparada a la pequeña de los Potter como celebración de su cumpleaños, aunque si su ojo vidente no le fallaba, ya tenía que haberse enterado porque en su familia un secreto no duraba demasiado tiempo siéndolo. A su lado, Beth la miraba perdida en sus pensamientos, no había podido verse con Hugo durante esos días porque la pequeña Lily andaba detrás de su primo favorito molestando una y otra vez con su cumpleaños número 13. Cuando se encontraba al lado de Rose sentía cierta punzada de culpabilidad por estar metiéndose con su hermanito "pequeño", pero es que a su lado Hugo era tan… hombre. Incluso más que algunos niñatos que compartían curso con ella. No era algo romántico, por supuesto. Su "relación", si era que así podía llamarse, sólo era algo físico; esa era la razón por la cual no se lo había confesado.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Beth?

- No, sólo miro concentrada tu trabajo. ¿Serás capaz de vestir eso frente a todo Hogwarts?

- No es todo Hogwarts, los de primero y segundo no irán.

Beth soltó una sonora carcajada y la miró incrédula.

- Es sólo un disfraz, ¿sabes? Y también es sólo una noche.

- ¡Calma! Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Un poco sorprendida, sí, lo acepto, pero me alegra que dejes tu timidez a un lado- después de un largo silencio la chica continuó- ¿Nott tiene que ver en todo esto?

- ¿CÓMO?- preguntó la chica sonrojándose.

- Lo pregunto por la forma en que lo has evitado estos días. Parece como si le huyeras a cada rato y a mi me parece que hay algo oculto allí.

- ¿Algo oculto?

- Sí, digo… Rosie, la verdad creo que te gusta.

- No, no, no, claro que no, no. En serio Beth, no- intentaba explicar la chica de manera angustiada.

- Vale, vale, te creo, pero si sucediera me lo contarías, ¿cierto?- preguntó la castaña haciendo un puchero.

- Ehhh, sí, claro que sí.

Luego de otro largo silencio, la castaña volvió a hablar.

- Entonces, ¿por qué huyes de él?

- No le huyo.

- ¿Por qué te escondes?

- No me escondo.

- ¿Por qué no lo miras a los ojos?

- ¡Ya para!- respondió la chica exaltada.

- Rose…

- Está bien. Fue culpa de Lily, me le insinué por culpa de una tonta poción que preparó y ahora tengo mucha vergüenza.

- ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?!

- ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍA ACTUAR DE ACUERDO A LO QUE REPRESENTABA! Y bueno… Nott estaba cerca.

- Pero Rose… tú… Scorpius siempre ha estado más cerca de ti.

- Lo sé y realmente no entiendo por qué justo tenía que ser él. Si tan sólo hubiera sido Scorpius no me sentiría tan avergonzada- chilló la pelirroja.

- Tal vez por ser tu amigo la poción no actuó. Zach no es tan cercano.

- Sí, pero 80% de todo Hogwarts no es cercano y no pasó nada con ellos.

- En ese caso, creo que deberías preguntarle a Lily… o buscar la respuesta dentro de ti.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Oh, nada Rosie, nada. Eres muy inteligente, lo sabes, podrás dar con la respuesta fácilmente- le sonrió la castaña divertida.

**...**

Había llegado la noche y todos se encontraban en sus salas comunes listos. En la de los leones James, tenía pintado el cabello de un color entre castaño y rubio que había conseguido con ayuda de Lily y su habilidad para pociones. Llevaba puesto un pantalón largo café oscuro que dejaba ver sus marcados abdominales y las líneas de su pelvis que llegaban hasta el borde del pantalón. Encima de sus hombros caía una capa beige. La capa se veía raída y llegaba hasta el suelo donde disimulaba los pies descalzos del chico. En su pecho, se veía una cuerda larga que llegaba hasta sólo un poco encima del ombligo de la cual colgaba un dije en madera con forma de Tsuchi, el símbolo japonés del elemento tierra. A su lado se encontraba Hugo que vestía una armadura de color cobre que le cubría desde su cintura hasta un poco arriba de sus rodillas y se asemejaba a los taparrabos de los indígenas de los que alguna vez escuchó hablar en ese colegio muggle al que fue antes de Hogwarts. Llevaba su pecho desnudo y a diferencia de James, no tenía ninguna capa que lo cubriera, sino que llevaba pintadas sobre sus brazos y piernas, líneas rojas que lo hacían ver como si estuviera ardiendo. Alrededor de su cuello llevaba una cadena de metal gruesa de la cual colgaba un dije parecido al de James, pero con forma de Hi, el símbolo del fuego. El dije, producto de un encantamiento ardía sin quemarle la piel. Sentado a pocos metros, Albus vestía un sencillo disfraz. Llevaba un pantalón parecido al de su hermano, pero de color negro y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos. Sobre su cuello, extendiéndose sobre la camisa y llegando a la misma altura que la de sus acompañantes descansaba una cadena de plata con un dije también de plata con el símbolo del aire, Kaze. A simple vista, su atuendo no tenía nada especial, pero sorprendería con un detalle cuando ingresara al gran salón. Y finalmente, bajando por las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas, bajaba Lily, disfrazada como una diosa griega con un vestido que llegaba al piso de color azul oscuro. Justo debajo de sus senos y bordeando el vestido tenía una cinta delgada dorada y a partir de allí el vestido se abría con una hermosa caída. Llevaba un brazalete de oro en cada antebrazo y una tiara del mismo material en su cabeza. Sobre su cuello una cadena de oro, idéntica a la de su hermano Albus, pero con un Mizu, símbolo del agua. Se veía hermosa y nadie se atrevería a ponerlo en duda.

Por otra parte, en la sala de los Ravenclaw, las águilas se encontraban un poco inconformes con el resultado de sus disfraces, pero resignados porque ya no había tiempo. Como no habían trabajado juntos, cada quien había plasmado sus propias ideas para el disfraz y ahora se veían un poco disparejos. Sin duda sabían que no ganaría, pero con seguridad disfrutarían el baile. Roxanne llevaba una sencilla camisa a cuadros, unos shorts negros realmente cortos, un leggings fucsia que encajaban dentro de unas botas con cordones que le llegaban a media pierna. Su atuendo se acompañaba de un gabán gris, un sombrero más acorde al de pirata que al de un mosquetero y una espada enfundada en el cinturón que tenía alrededor de su cintura. Louis, había optado por seguir al pie de la letra la vestimenta de Athos, así que iba vestido todo de negro, sombrero y espada. Dominique llevaba un body gris que se continuaba con medias largas del mismo color, botas que a diferencia de las de Roxanne llegaban hasta medio muslo, capa de "superhéroe", como le había dicho Louis burlándose ella, de color negro y espada envainada en su estuche sobre su espalda y cabello suelto, sin sombrero.

En la sala de los tejones, Lucy y Molly se encontraban listas para salir. Vestían disfraces muy parecidos, uno era negro y el otro blanco. Por supuesto, Lucy llevaba el cabello rubio, más rubio de lo que solía tenerlo y Molly llevaba su cabello negro. Habían tomado poción crecepelo y el cabello les llegaba más allá de la cintura, haciéndolas ver hermosas sin duda. Parecía que habían querido quitarle el puesto a Rose con su disfraz de lujuria porque su torso estaba casi descubierto, sólo sus senos estaban tapados con una cinta gruesa de tela cuyos extremos se cruzaban varias veces hasta llegar a la cintura, donde una tela casi transparente les llegaba hasta los tobillos, como una falda larga.

Y finalmente en la sala de las serpientes, se encontraban tres personas impacientes en espera de Rose. Scorpius iba con una sencilla túnica negra raída y cadenas alrededor de sus brazos y piernas que había encantado para que no le pesaran tanto. Fred, a su lado, llevaba también una túnica negra, había tomado poción envejecedora y como detalle a su atuendo llevaba una copa de vino tinto en su mano que usaría una vez entrara al gran comedor. Zach vestía una armadura negra y una corona de oro. Y bajando por las escaleras con cara angustiada, Elisabeth llevaba un vestido negro de corte inglés que ceñía su cuerpo hasta las rodillas y se abría en una pequeña caída hasta el sueño. Llevaba un látigo del mismo color aferrado a una de sus manos. Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en vestir de ese color para que Rose resaltara con su disfraz rojo.

- ¡Rose no está!- dijo una agitada Elisabeth.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron al unísono Scorpius y Zacharias.

- ¡Imbécil James! Lo mataré cuando lo vea, ¡sé que él tiene que ver en todo esto!

- Tomemos las cosas con calma- intervino Zach- Tú, Scorpius búscala en las cocinas y las mazmorras. Beth, todos los baños de chicas, incluyendo el de Myrtle, Fred búscala en las torres y la biblioteca. Yo recorreré los pasillos. ¡Andando!

Los chicos salieron de su sala común apresurados y treinta minutos, veinte tropezones, un insulto a James y otro a Albus, treinta y cinco sonoros chillidos de chicas ante el disfraz de Scorpius, tres "Que buena estás, Zabini" y una patada a la señora Norris, Rose apareció.

- ¡Rose! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- El estúpido de mi hermano me dejó encerrada. ¿Qué hora es?

- Faltan quince minutos para que inicie el baile.

- ¡Oh, rayos! ¿Cómo llegaremos a tiempo si estamos al otro lado del castillo? Bueno, por lo menos ya estoy vestida.

Por primera vez, el pelinegro cayó en cuenta del atuendo de Rose. Llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo que llegaba hasta el suelo. Tenía un profundo… muy, muy profundo escote. Ceñía todo su cuerpo dejando ver las curvas que la pelirroja se empeñaba en ocultar tras el uniforme y tenía un profundo corte que partía desde la mitad de su muslo. Su cabello caía hasta su cintura, probablemente tomó poción crecepelo y tal vez un poco de poción alisadora porque los rizos que había heredado de su madre habían desaparecido. Zacharias la miró desde los pies hacia arriba muy lentamente y cuando llegó a sus ojos se la quedó mirando profundamente. Rose se sonrojó de inmediato. Con una voz ronca y bastante profunda, el muchacho preguntó:

- ¿Por qué me has estado huyendo estos últimos días?

- Yo… no… yo- titubeaba la chica.

- ¿Tan mal te caigo?

- ¡NO! No, es… yo… he estado avergonzada por lo que ocurrió.

- Sé que fue sólo por una poción, Rose- dijo el chico con un tono apesumbrado que desconcertó a la pelirroja.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio mirándose a los ojos. Zach no entendía por qué no podía desprenderse de los ojos azules de la muchacha y Rose no bajaba la mirada por no dejarse intimidar… o bueno, era de lo que quería convencerse. El pelinegro sintió una descarga recorrer su cuerpo y sintió el impulso de acercarse a la pelirroja. Rose, sorprendida, sintió latir su corazón desbocado, pero no se alejó del chico. Cuando ya se encontraban a menos de cinco centímetros, el chico le susurró un "Te ves hermosa" y cuando se decidió a cortar la distancia escuchó voces que se acercaban.

- Deben estar por aquí, el mapa los señala justo…

- ¡Rose, Zach!, ¿qué esperan para ir al baile?- dijo un enfadado Scorpius

- Vaya, Rosie, te ves… ¡wow!- soltó de golpe su amiga

- ¿Irás así?- preguntó muy poco sutilmente Scorpius

- ¿Me veo mal?

- No, pero no quiero golpear a nadie esta noche, Molly- le respondió Scorpius con una sonrisa- ¡vaya que estás guapa!- agregó frente a una sonrojada Rose.

- Bueno, bueno, conquista a mi prima en otro momento, Malfoy, vamos tarde al baile y perderemos por impuntuales.

Los cinco chicos se dirigieron al gran salón y llegaron justo a tiempo gracias a los muchos pasadizos que conocía Fred.

**...**

Los premios anuales, Alice Longbottom y William Jordan, se encontraban a la entrada del Gran Comedor recibiendo a los asistentes y verificando que los de primero y segundo, y los castigados no ingresaran al baile. Fred y Louis habían sido castigados, pero Scorpius aprovechándose del cariño de McGonagall y de su posición de prefecto había logrado que los absolvieran. El otro hijo de Lee Jordan, Charles, era el encargado de anunciar a las personas y el disfraz que llevaban cuando iban ingresando al Gran Comedor. Ya había bastante gente dentro, se podría decir que casi todos los invitados, y todos esperaban ansiosos a los Weasley, Potter, Malf… bueno, a los chicos, porque por supuesto, eran pocos los que no habían apostado.

Nuevamente, Charles pidió silencio para anunciar a los siguientes invitados.

- Lucy y Molly Weasley, hijas de nuestro distinguidísimo secretario del Ministerio, Percy Weasley. 'El bien y el mal'

Todos los chicos dentro del Gran Comedor se quedaron con la boca abierta frente a la poca, poca ropa que llevaban las hermanas. Algunas chicas las miraban con enojo, y sólo unas pocas sonreían sorprendidas. Uno que otro se lamentaba de no haber hecho apuestas por ellas.

- Roxanne Weasley-Johnson, Louis Weasley-Delacour y Dominique Weasley-Delacour disfrazados de Porthos, Athos y… ¿qué diablos llevas puesto, Dom?

- Es Aramis, imbécil.

- … Y Dominique de Aramis, el imbécil. Representan 'Los tres mosqueteros'

Ante la mirada ceñuda de Dominique, Charles se apresuró a anunciar a los siguientes invitados.

- Las rastreras serpientes…

- Jordan, ¡compórtate! No sé que estaba pensando cuando te elegí, tuve que haber imaginado que serías igual que tu padre.

- Bueno, pero no se enoooje- dijo Charles rememorando a un programa mexicano muggle que había visto cuando chico. Todo el gran Comedor soltó carcajadas y el menor de los Jordan continuó- Los Slytherin representando a los 'Siete pecados capitales'. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy como 'Envidia', Elisabeth Anne Zabini como 'Ira'… ¡vaya que le hace honor al disfraz!

- ¡Jordan!

- ¡Pero si es cierto! Está bien, está bien, ya continúo. Zacharias Emmanuel Nott como 'Soberbia y Avaricia' y Fred Weasley como 'Gula y Pereza' ¡que adecuado amigo!- Charles miró de reojo esperando un regaño de la profesora McGonagall pero se sorprendió al ver a la anciana sonriendo.- Nos falta un pecado, señores, ¡el más apetecido por todos!

Los chicos, todos vestidos de negro se corrieron hacia los lados dejando un espacio entre ellos donde se veía Rose.

- Wow, Weasley, ¿el pequeño Hugo te dejó salir así?

- ¡Jordan, es la última vez que te lo advierto!

- Está bien. Rose Molly Weasley-Granger, hija de nuestros gloriosos héroes de guerra, como 'Lujuria', y ¡como nos incita!

Los que habían apostado por las serpientes en ese momento se veían tan confiados de ganar que todos creyeron que así sería. A sólo unos metros por fuera del gran comedor, los leones se sentían nerviosos. Hugo miraba ceñudo a Albus porque le parecía que su disfraz era muy simple y aunque Lily se había encargado de decirle más de cuarenta veces que había una sorpresa, Hugo aún no confiaba en ellos.

- Ya nos anuncian- dijo James estrujándose las manos- ¡Andando!

- Hugo y tú primero, hermano- ordenó la pelirroja.

- James Sirius Potter y Hugo Remus Weasley-Granger como ¡'TIERRA Y FUEGO'!- anunció Charles entusiasmado a sus compañeros de casa.

- Atrás, pero no por eso menos original la pequeña Potter: Lily Luna como ¡'AGUA'!... ¡Wow, Lily, ya no eres tan pequeña!- Charles se calló de inmediato frente a la mirada de James.

Lily sonrió al público y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a las puertas de roble del Gran comedor. Las abrió con mucha gracia sonriendo nuevamente al público como si estuviera dándole paso a una gran celebridad.

- Y con ustedes señores, el gran capitán de Quidditch ¡ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! representando a ¡'AIRE'!

Albus ingresó con su sencillo disfraz y todos quedaron confundidos sin entender. Hugo nuevamente miró mal a los hermanos y cuando estaba a punto de decir un "¿Esta es la gran idea? ¿Una estúpida entrada?" Albus abrió los brazos y unas grandes alas blancas, gigantes salieron de su espalda. El Gran Comedor estalló en vítores gritando "¡Potter! ¡Potter!" y en ese momento, los leones supieron que ganarían. Los cuatro chicos se acercaron hasta estar uno al lado del otro, Hugo hizo salir llamas de sus manos, James hizo que el suelo temblara un poco a su lado y Lily hizo caer una fina lluvia alrededor. Charles los anunció una última vez.

- Ellos son ¡'LOS CUATRO ELEMENTOS'!

Minutos después, cuando todos salieron del estupor, la música empezó a sonar. Pasó bastante tiempo y llegó la medianoche cuando la directora McGonagall se subió a la tarima.

- Buenas noches, queridos alumnos. Es hora de anunciar a los ganadores. Por un 85% los ganadores a mejor tema grupal son ¡LOS CUATRO ELEMENTOS!

El Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos. Lily fue la encargada de recoger la estatuilla que consistía en una bruja y una gran calabaza a sus pies.

- El mejor disfraz masculino es: ¡ALBUS POTTER Y SU DISFRAZ DE AIRE!

Albus se acercó, tomó su estatuilla y espero paciente en la tarima esperando a quien lo acompañaría en el baile oficial.

- El mejor disfraz femenino es para: ¡ROSE WEASLEY Y SU DISFRAZ DE LUJURIA!

Nuevamente, el Gran Comedor estalló en gritos, aplausos y miradas lascivas por parte de los chicos. Rose subió a la tarima, recogió su estatuilla y se dejó ayudar de Albus para acercarse al centro del Gran Comedor e iniciar el baile.

- ¿Me concede esta pieza, doncella?- le dijo Albus de manera galante.

- Por supuesto, guapo joven.

Los chicos estallaron en carcajadas e iniciaron el baile. Poco a poco las parejas se fueron sumando. Después de diez minutos, James se acercó a ellos.

- Es hora. Sala de Menesteres en veinte minutos, suficiente para que se cambien.

- Rosie, avísale a Malfoy, a Zabini y a Nott. Yo le avisaré al resto de la familia- dijo Albus.

- Está bien, nos vemos en un momento.

Rose fue en busca de sus amigos y se dirigieron a la sala de menesteres. Cuando entraron no creyeron lo que estaban viendo. Parecía un bar muggle. Al fondo había una barra donde varios elfos se encargaban de repartir bebidas. A los lados había sillones gigantes para sentarse. En la mitad se abría una gran pista de baile que brillaba bajo las luces del techo que centelleaban diferentes colores. Era la fiesta privada de Lily que cumplía trece años. Aunque no por ser privada carecía de gente. Había un montón de personas dentro, todas conocidas en su familia. Frank Longbottom se encontraba charlando con Lucy y Roxanne alejados de la música. Fred, James y Alice estaban bailando como locos en el centro de la pista. Lily, Isaac Wood y Hugo se encontraban en la barra. Ese último veía con una mirada indescifrable el lugar donde ellos estaban. Rápidamente Beth sacó a bailar a Nott quien no dudó en aceptar, y Scorpius miró a Rose con una sonrisa y le dijo "Es tu turno, lujuria… ¡a bailar!". No habían ganado, pero se habían divertido mucho en el camino, así que no tenía por qué lamentarse. Tomó con una sonrisa la mano que le ofrecía su amigo y lo haló hacia la pista de baile. No lo dudaba, sería una grandiosa noche.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Me matarán por mala escritora?

Debo confesar que me encanta haber puesto a Albus como capitán de Gryffindor y no a James. Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió con los disfraces de las serpientes pero se me iba acabando la inspiración. Del disfraz de Scorpius, tal vez no estén de acuerdo con la manera en que lo describí, pero yo me imagino la envidia así, atada y atascada por no luchar por sus propios sueños sino por andar viendo los de los demás.

Mil gracias a **AlwaysMockingjay**, **samj, Annie Thompson, **y **xXm3ch3Xx** (desde que sigues esta historia he tenido curiosidad por la razón de tu nick) por sus hermosos y constantes reviews.

Para quién me preguntó, no sé cuanto dure esta historia, tal vez unos 15 capítulos, tal vez un par más. Y para quién escribió un "Le tengo miedo a Lily": Lily será un gran personaje en esta historia, espero que dejes de temerle y la empieces a amar u odiar, ambas serán válidas.

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por seguir aquí.

¡Hasta una próxima!


	6. Capítulo 5 'Fragmento'

**Disclaimer:** Como ya lo saben, los personajes, las locaciones y algunos otros elementos que reconozcan son de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de Autor: **Esto sólo es un fragmento del capítulo 5 ¡lo siento! Les contaré que sucedió: ya tenía cuadrado en mi cabeza que sucedería en este capítulo, pero mi imaginación decidió tomar vacaciones, así que cada vez que intentaba escribirlo, moría en el intento. Ahora parece ser que ya regresó, pero tengo tantas cosas por estudiar y tantos turnos que hacer en el hospital, que decidí escribir un pedazo porque no sé cuánto me demoraré en escribir el resto. Yo espero que no tanto. De hecho, espero que de hoy en 8 días tengan un nuevo correo diciéndoles que subí el resto del capítulo.

En cuanto a esta primera parte del capítulo, probablemente el diálogo les parezca que estuvo alargado a la fuerza (ya entenderán por qué) pero no es así, lo hice porque me recuerda a un gran amigo que solía preguntarme cada paso que daba para comprobar que estuviera segura y de acuerdo. Yo también tuve y tengo mis miedos y también los he superado paso a paso.

Les recomiendo **Despedida **de _Eneri9_ es un One shot de Angelina y George. Particularmente no amé esa pareja cuando Rowling lo dijo, pero este One shot me hizo llorar como una chiquilla. Es realmente bueno, pásense por ahí. A veces hay historias que merecen un montón de Favorites y no los tienen, así que he decidido que cada vez que suba un capítulo, les haré una recomendación de esos fics que siguen en el anonimato y no deberían.

Hoy no daré agradecimientos. Esperaré a que suba todo el capítulo porque quiero responder esos hermosos reviews con calma y tiempo. Pero eso no significa que me enojaré porque me dejen reviews de esta primera parte.

Un millón de gracias por seguir aquí,

**Marena.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: La bludger perdida**

_**Fragmento**_

_**3 metros**_

Rose no sabía en qué puñetero momento se le había ocurrido acceder a las condiciones del rubio. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el baile de Halloween y a ella todavía le tocaba cumplir su promesa: entrenar con Scorpius.

Rose odiaba volar. Lo hizo desde aquella vez que, estando muy pequeña, se había montado en una escoba que Albus había hechizado como venganza por una broma de James. Por supuesto, Albus estaría pendiente para que no le pasara nada malo a su hermano y confiaba en que él lo controlaría, sólo quería reír un rato, pero todo se había salido de las manos. Rose cayó unos cuantos metros y se había fracturado el brazo. Había sido una fractura difícil de arreglar. De hecho, los medimagos habían creído conveniente usar el método muggle porque con el mágico seguramente no recuperaría la movilidad. Cuando la llevaron al médico muggle, él consideró que un yeso no sería suficiente así que le habían puesto un aparato de metal que ellos llamaban tutor ortopédico y tuvo que vivir con él cerca de cuatro meses. Estuvo tanto tiempo incapacitada que prometió no volver a volar. Pero no. Allí estaba cumpliendo una estúpida condición que su estúpido amigo le había impuesto y que ahora se encontraba enfrente de ella con esa estúpida irresistible sonrisa marca Malfoy y, por supuesto, con esa estúpida escoba.

- ¡Vamos Rose! Es hora- le dijo con una sonrisa Scorpius.

- ¿Podríamos empezar otro día? Es que… verás… debo entregar unos libros a la biblioteca antes de que Madame Pince se enfade y se le ocurra prohibirme la entrada.

- Ya los entregará Beth por ti, Rose. No creas que te escaparás con una tonta excusa. Después de que fingiste un resfriado, te caíste ocho veces en el camino intentando que tu tobillo se torciera y que hayas intentado que Hagrid nos invitara a una de sus deliciosamente asquerosas tazas de té, no esperarás que crea cualquier cosa.

- Está bien- le respondió Rose con el ceño fruncido- Hagamos esto rápido, pero por favor no me presiones, ¿si?

- Nunca, cabeza de zanahoria- le respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa- ¡Andando!

Los dos chicos caminaron hacia el centro del campo de Quidditch.

- Escucha lo que haremos. Vamos a ir paso a paso, ¿está bien?

- Está bien.

- Haremos esto por etapas, Rose. Y siempre estaré a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- Hoy montaremos juntos una misma escoba. Estaré detrás de ti todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera espero que la dirijas tú, sólo quiero que pierdas un poco el miedo a la altura, ¿te parece?

- Me parece.

- Quítate los zapatos- le dijo Scorpius quitándose los suyos.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Anda Rose, quítate los zapatos.

La pelirroja obedeció.

- Bien. Ahora sube delante de mi- empezó Scorpius mientras se montaba a la escoba- ¡Espera! Evidentemente es dándome la espalda Rose, monta viendo hacia el frente. ¡Merlín! ¿debemos empezar por el "arriba" de Madame Hooch?- dijo Scorpius bromeando, pero se calló inmediatamente frente a la mirada furiosa de la pelirroja.- Continuemos. Ahora nos elevaremos juntos hasta...

- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡PARA!- gritó Rose moviéndose frenéticamente hasta que logró que Scorpius cayera sobre el piso y ella encima de él.

- ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Rose! ¡Ni siquiera habíamos empezado!

- Sin elevarnos, sin elevarnos, por favor. Por favor, por favor, sin elevarnos.

- Entonces, ¿cómo pretendes perder el miedo?

- Ya comprobamos que no podré, ¡listo! Vámonos ahora- dijo Rose tomando el impulso para levantarse de encima del cuerpo del rubio.

- Oh, no, no, no, no- respondió Scorpius moviendo levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro. La tomó por la cintura deteniéndola y se giró sobre ella dejando a una confundida pelirroja atrapada entre su cuerpo y el pasto- Escúchame bien, Rosie- le dijo tomándola de las muñecas aprisionándolas- Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas? Prometiste intentarlo y esto no me parece un buen intento. Yo confío en ti. Rose, sé que puedes hacerlo- finalizó el rubio viéndola fijamente.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros. No haremos nada que tú no quieras. No avanzaremos más allá de donde tú me indiques, pero debes confiar en mí. Por favor, Rose, nunca te haría daño, confía en mi.

La chica exhaló un suspiro y lo miró con resignación a sus ojos grises.

- Lo harás- dijo Scorpius más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

- Sí, lo haré. Pero debes tener paciencia.

Por toda respuesta, Scorpius soltó las muñecas de la pelirroja, se separó de ella y se puso de pie tendiéndole la mano para que se incorporara. Cuando Rose estuvo de pie al lado de él, Scorpius volvió a hablarle.

- Lo que intenté decirte es que nos elevaremos hasta donde consideres que es suficiente. Ni un milímetro más ni un milímetro menos. Los haremos despacio, lentamente y juntos. Siempre estaré detrás de ti. No te soltaré.

Scorpius la miró detenidamente esperando la aprobación por parte de ella. Cuando Rose movió la cabeza confirmando que estaba de acuerdo, le sonrió y se subió a la escoba.

- Anda Rose, delante de mi.

Rose montó nuevamente delante de Scorpius. El rubio la rodeó fuertemente con uno de sus brazos y con el otro sostuvo el mango de la escoba.

- Cuando quieras.

- Elévate ahora… lento… yo te avisaré cuando… bien, ¡para! ¡para un poco!

- Está bien, relájate, estoy sosteniéndote. Sólo han sido cincuenta centímetros.

- Bien… no me sueltes… sube un poco más.

- Okey, lento. No cierres los ojos, Rosie, debes vencer esto… un metro.

- Bien… sigue un poco más…

- ¿Segura?

- Lo estoy… sólo un poco más.

- Un metro cincuenta… un metro ochenta…. dos metros.

- ¡PARA!

- Respira. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. No cierres tus ojos, enana, yo estoy aquí contigo.

- Bien, un poco más.

- Piensa en Hugo, estará orgulloso de ti… también tu padre… dos metros treinta… dos metros sesenta… tres metros.

- ¡PARA! Por favor, para, ya es suficiente por hoy.

- Lo que me digas. Lo haces bien, Rose- le dijo Scorpius aprisionándola un poco más contra su cuerpo.

- Gracias por estar aquí, tonto.

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa y le susurró al oído.

- ¿Quieres que nos desplacemos un poco? Lo haremos lento, prometo que no lo sentirás.

Rose asintió.

- Iremos hasta el lago. ¿Lista?

Rose estaba tensa y respiraba rápidamente. Scorpius voló hasta el lago manteniendo la altura que Rose le había indicado. Cuando estuvieron por encima de él, pero cerca a la orilla, bajó un poco asegurándose que ella no sintiera que estaban cayendo en picada. Llegó lo suficientemente bajo para sentir el lago con sus pies. En ese instante sintió como Rose se relajó y ante eso, sonrió dulcemente. Recorrieron el lago algunos minutos y cuando Scorpius consideró que el "entrenamiento" había sido suficiente, regresaron al campo de Quidditch donde Elisabeth y Zach los esperaban. Cuando descendieron, Rose se lanzó a los brazos de Scorpius que la recibió feliz y le susurró al oído un "lo has hecho estupendo, Molly". Regresaron juntos a las mazmorras acompañados por los gritos de felicidad de Beth y una disimulada sonrisa de Zach. Rose se sentía feliz. No había sido tan aterrador después de todo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

¿Buena o mala idea subirles un fragmento mientras esperan? Me cuentan.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	7. Capítulo 5: La bludger perdida

**Disclaimer:** Como ya lo saben, los personajes, las locaciones y algunos otros elementos que reconozcan son de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling. Escribo por diversión, no gano un peso por esto.

**Nota de Autor: **¿Creyeron que se librarían de mí? ¡Pues no! Aquí estoy, atrasada con la publicación, pero no voy a dejarlo. Es un reto personal, así que no abandonaré. No sé si mejoro o empeoro con cada actualización, pero lo seguiré haciendo porque me divierte y quiero tener la satisfacción de que terminé y no quedar con el malestar de que la idea murió en mi mente. Así que aquí les traigo el capítulo 5 terminado. No diré cuando publicaré el siguiente porque no lo sé, pero aquí seguiré para los que quieran continuar aquí.

Esta vez recomendaré un fanfic que inició hace mucho tiempo cuya autora no continuó pero que promete ser una gran historia así que déjenle reviews para que se anime a continuarlo. Es un Rose/Scorpius, se llama **_Todo vale por amor_ **de Alex Rose Love, pásense por allí.

Chicas, no imaginan lo lindo que es saber que siguen aquí leyéndome, espero no decepcionarlas. ¡MIL GRACIAS!

Nos vemos abajo,

**Marena.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: La bludger perdida**

_**3 metros**_

Rose no sabía en qué puñetero momento se le había ocurrido acceder a las condiciones del rubio. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el baile de Halloween y a ella todavía le tocaba cumplir su promesa: entrenar con Scorpius.

Rose odiaba volar. Lo hizo desde aquella vez que, estando muy pequeña, se había montado en una escoba que Albus había hechizado como venganza por una broma de James. Por supuesto, Albus estaría pendiente para que no le pasara nada malo a su hermano y confiaba en que él lo controlaría, sólo quería reír un rato, pero todo se había salido de las manos. Rose cayó unos cuantos metros y se había fracturado el brazo. Había sido una fractura difícil de arreglar. De hecho, los medimagos habían creído conveniente usar el método muggle porque con el mágico seguramente no recuperaría la movilidad. Cuando la llevaron al médico muggle, él consideró que un yeso no sería suficiente así que le habían puesto un aparato de metal que ellos llamaban tutor ortopédico y tuvo que vivir con él cerca de cuatro meses. Estuvo tanto tiempo incapacitada que prometió no volver a volar. Pero no. Allí estaba cumpliendo una estúpida condición que su estúpido amigo le había impuesto y que ahora se encontraba enfrente de ella con esa estúpida irresistible sonrisa marca Malfoy y, por supuesto, con esa estúpida escoba.

- ¡Vamos Rose! Es hora- le dijo con una sonrisa Scorpius.

- ¿Podríamos empezar otro día? Es que… verás… debo entregar unos libros a la biblioteca antes de que Madame Pince se enfade y se le ocurra prohibirme la entrada.

- Ya los entregará Beth por ti, Rose. No creas que te escaparás con una tonta excusa. Después de que fingiste un resfriado, te caíste ocho veces en el camino intentando que tu tobillo se torciera y que hayas intentado que Hagrid nos invitara a una de sus deliciosamente asquerosas tazas de té, no esperarás que crea cualquier cosa.

- Está bien- le respondió Rose con el ceño fruncido- Hagamos esto rápido, pero por favor no me presiones, ¿si?

- Nunca, cabeza de zanahoria- le respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa- ¡Andando!

Los dos chicos caminaron hacia el centro del campo de Quidditch.

- Escucha lo que haremos. Vamos a ir paso a paso, ¿está bien?

- Está bien.

- Haremos esto por etapas, Rose. Y siempre estaré a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- Hoy montaremos juntos una misma escoba. Estaré detrás de ti todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera espero que la dirijas tú, sólo quiero que pierdas un poco el miedo a la altura, ¿te parece?

- Me parece.

- Quítate los zapatos- le dijo Scorpius quitándose los suyos.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Anda Rose, quítate los zapatos.

La pelirroja obedeció.

- Bien. Ahora sube delante de mi- empezó Scorpius mientras se montaba a la escoba- ¡Espera! Evidentemente es dándome la espalda Rose, monta viendo hacia el frente. ¡Merlín! ¿debemos empezar por el "arriba" de Madame Hooch?- dijo Scorpius bromeando, pero se calló inmediatamente frente a la mirada furiosa de la pelirroja.- Continuemos. Ahora nos elevaremos juntos hasta...

- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡PARA!- gritó Rose moviéndose frenéticamente hasta que logró que Scorpius cayera sobre el piso y ella encima de él.

- ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Rose! ¡Ni siquiera habíamos empezado!

- Sin elevarnos, sin elevarnos, por favor. Por favor, por favor, sin elevarnos.

- Entonces, ¿cómo pretendes perder el miedo?

- Ya comprobamos que no podré, ¡listo! Vámonos ahora- dijo Rose tomando el impulso para levantarse de encima del cuerpo del rubio.

- Oh, no, no, no, no- respondió Scorpius moviendo levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro. La tomó por la cintura deteniéndola y se giró sobre ella dejando a una confundida pelirroja atrapada entre su cuerpo y el pasto- Escúchame bien, Rosie- le dijo tomándola de las muñecas aprisionándolas- Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas? Prometiste intentarlo y esto no me parece un buen intento. Yo confío en ti. Rose, sé que puedes hacerlo- finalizó el rubio viéndola fijamente.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros. No haremos nada que tú no quieras. No avanzaremos más allá de donde tú me indiques, pero debes confiar en mí. Por favor, Rose, nunca te haría daño, confía en mi.

La chica exhaló un suspiro y lo miró con resignación a sus ojos grises.

- Lo harás- dijo Scorpius más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

- Sí, lo haré. Pero debes tener paciencia.

Por toda respuesta, Scorpius soltó las muñecas de la pelirroja, se separó de ella y se puso de pie tendiéndole la mano para que se incorporara. Cuando Rose estuvo de pie al lado de él, Scorpius volvió a hablarle.

- Lo que intenté decirte es que nos elevaremos hasta donde consideres que es suficiente. Ni un milímetro más ni un milímetro menos. Los haremos despacio, lentamente y juntos. Siempre estaré detrás de ti. No te soltaré.

Scorpius la miró detenidamente esperando la aprobación por parte de ella. Cuando Rose movió la cabeza confirmando que estaba de acuerdo, le sonrió y se subió a la escoba.

- Anda Rose, delante de mi.

Rose montó nuevamente delante de Scorpius. El rubio la rodeó fuertemente con uno de sus brazos y con el otro sostuvo el mango de la escoba.

- Cuando quieras.

- Elévate ahora… lento… yo te avisaré cuando… bien, ¡para! ¡para un poco!

- Está bien, relájate, estoy sosteniéndote. Sólo han sido cincuenta centímetros.

- Bien… no me sueltes… sube un poco más.

- Ok, lento. No cierres los ojos, Rosie, debes vencer esto… un metro.

- Bien… sigue un poco más…

- ¿Segura?

- Lo estoy… sólo un poco más.

- Un metro cincuenta… un metro ochenta…. dos metros.

- ¡PARA!

- Respira. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. No cierres tus ojos, enana, yo estoy aquí contigo.

- Bien, un poco más.

- Piensa en Hugo, estará orgulloso de ti… dos metros treinta… también tu padre… dos metros sesenta… tres metros.

- ¡PARA! Por favor, para, ya es suficiente por hoy.

- Lo que me digas. Lo haces bien, Rose- le dijo Scorpius aprisionándola un poco más contra su cuerpo.

- Gracias por estar aquí, Scorp.

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa y le susurró al oído.

- Siempre lo estaré. ¿Quieres que nos desplacemos un poco? Lo haremos lento, prometo que no lo sentirás.

Rose asintió.

- Iremos hasta el lago. ¿Lista?

Rose estaba tensa y respiraba rápidamente. Scorpius voló hasta el lago manteniendo la altura que Rose le había indicado. Cuando estuvieron por encima de él, pero cerca a la orilla, bajó un poco asegurándose que ella no sintiera que estaban cayendo en picada. Llegó lo suficientemente bajo para sentir el lago con sus pies. En ese instante sintió como Rose se relajó y ante eso, sonrió dulcemente. Recorrieron el lago algunos minutos y cuando Scorpius consideró que el "entrenamiento" había sido suficiente, regresaron al campo de Quidditch donde Elisabeth y Zach los esperaban. Cuando descendieron, Rose se lanzó a los brazos de Scorpius que la recibió feliz y le susurró al oído un "lo has hecho estupendo, Molly". Regresaron juntos a las mazmorras acompañados por los gritos de felicidad de Beth y una disimulada sonrisa de Zach. Rose se sentía feliz. No había sido tan aterrador después de todo.

**...**

_**5 metros**_

-Bien, Rose. Esta vez haremos lo siguiente: tú montarás una escoba diferente- ordenó el chico.- No me mires así, no podrás montar conmigo eternamente.

- Pero llevamos entrenando muy poco para que me obligues a hacerlo.

-Cuatro entrenamientos, a la misma altura y los dos en una misma escoba, no es poco- le respondió el rubio con un tono de reproche- Anda, vamos, yo estaré sosteniéndote todo el tiempo, lo prometo.

La pelirroja tomó su escoba enfurecida y subió en ella. Scorpius se acercó temiendo que Rose explotara en cualquier momento y subió en la suya. Se inclinó un poco hacia la escoba de la chica tomándola por el mango para darle mayor seguridad. La miró entrecerrando los ojos esperando una confirmación por parte de ella, y cuando asintió se elevaron lentamente. Cuando habían alcanzado los tres metros a los que estaban acostumbrados, Scorpius se dirigió a la chica.

- Rose, soltaré tu escoba y me darás tu mano, ¿está bien?

Aunque el rubio preguntó, no dejó que la pelirroja respondiera y la fue soltando lentamente como si temiera que Rose tuviera una crisis de pánico. Vio como la chica exhalaba aire por la boca como intentando tranquilizarse a si misma y le extendía una mano temblorosa. Scorpius la tomó rápidamente y sonrió.

- Nos elevaremos un poco.

- Sólo un poco.

- Sólo un poco- le reiteró Scorpius- tres metros cuarenta… tres metros noventa… cuatro metros… ¿quieres que continuemos?- Rose asintió casi imperceptiblemente- cuatro metros treinta… cuatro metros cincuenta… noventa… cin…

- ¡Hasta aquí!

- Como quieras… cinco metros… Es un gran avance, Rose. Lo has logra...

- Probemos algo- lo interrumpió Rose metida en sus pensamientos. El rubio la miró expectante- suelta mi mano. No subiremos más… yo sólo… qui… quiero intentarlo.

Scorpius asintió y la fue soltando lentamente. Rose, aunque nerviosa, empezó a sentirse liberada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había podido llegar tan lejos en una escoba. Habían pasado tantos veranos y tantas navidades dentro de la cocina de la Madriguera ayudando a su abuela y a su mamá… ¡Merlín, se había perdido de tanto! Quiso sonreír aunque en realidad había hecho una mueca de las que solía hacer su padre cuando intentaba saludar a Draco Malfoy. Cerró los ojos queriendo sentir el aire de la noche en su cara y relajarse. Cuando llevaba un minuto con los ojos cerrados y con Scorpius al lado mirándola nervioso e impaciente, Rose perdió un poco el equilibrio. Si alguien estuviera viendo desde abajo ni siquiera lo hubiera notado. Fue imperceptible, pero la cara horrorizada de Rose y los grandiosos reflejos visuales de Scorpius los delataron. Sin perder el tiempo, Scorpius saltó a la escoba de Rose y atrapó el mango con sus manos.

- ¿Estás bien?

…

- Rosie, ¿te ocurrió algo?

…

- Bajaremos.

- ¡NO! No, Scorpius, no bajaremos.

- Rose…

- No bajaremos, Scorpius, debo superarlo- le respondió Rose entre sollozos

El rubio no sabía que hacer. Quería bajar ya, quería protegerla, quería no hacerla pasar por la tortura de volar. Pero también quería que continuara, quería que fuera fuerte, quería que recuperara lo grandiosa y perfecta que solía ser cuando volaba. Y la voz segura de Rose por un lado, y los sollozos de ella misma por el otro no lo ayudaban. Fue ella misma, conteniendo sus sollozos y con una voz más tranquila quien le dijo que hacer cuando susurró un "volemos hasta la torre de Astronomía". Sonrió. No tenía que tomar decisiones por ella, lo haría ella sola… o por lo menos, no por ahora.

**...**

_**A cuatro metros… ¿del final?**_

-¡ROSE, REGRESA! ¡REGRESA AHORA!

La pelirroja paró en seco y se giró enfadada para enfrentar a Scorpius. A unos pocos metros, James y Zach miraban callados la escena.

- ¿ES QUE ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE CASI ME MATAS?

- ¿QUÉ CASI TE…? ¿ESTÁS INSINUANDO QUE TE HARÍA DAÑO?- gritaba el chico exaltado- ¿QUÉ CLASES DE COSAS PIENSAS? ¡MALDITA SEA! ESCÚCHATE. ¡YO TAMBIÉN ESTUVE AHÍ! ¡YO TAMBIÉN CAÍ, ¿RECUERDAS?!

- ¡PUES BIEN POR TI SI PUEDES VOLVER A INTENTARLO COMO SI NADA!- Rose gritó enfadada- Yo…- dijo casi en un susurro- yo no puedo, entiéndelo.

Rose retornó su marcha y Scorpius supo exactamente que debía hacer.

- ¿Así sin más?- empezó a decir y casi al instante se arrepintió… pero era un Slytherin ¿no? Era la única forma que creía buena- ¿Así te rindes? ¿Sin dar pelea? ¿Sin sobreponerte y continuar? Creí que eras más valiente Rose- ¿dónde estaba su cabeza en ese momento? Maldita sea, cuando Rose paró en seco supo que ese no era el camino, pero no… las palabras querían salir a trompicones- Ahora entiendo porque no quedaste en Gryffindor tal como tu padre siempre quiso.

Rose giró lentamente y miró fijamente al rubio a los ojos. ¡Crack! Scorpius casi lo escuchó, casi sintió como algo se rompía entre los dos en ese momento.

- Tienes razón. No soy lo que todos quieren ni hago lo que todos esperan de mí. Lamento decepcionarte si tampoco soy lo que tu esperas, pero no nací para complacerte a ti, Malfoy. Tampoco nací para complacer a nadie más. Creí que lo habías entendido después de tantos años. No soy una Gryffindor y no, tampoco soy valiente. Así que sí, renuncio. Espero que lo entiendas tú y todos de una maldita y puta vez.

Y se arrepintió más. Rose y él habían caído estrepitosamente después que él propusiera un nuevo intento para volar. Iría cada uno en su escoba, separados cuatro metros por una cuerda invisible, pero de la nada había aparecido una bludger y había golpeado a Scorpius quien había perdido la conciencia. Cayó y la cuerda arrastró a Rose con él. Zacharias, que veía el entrenamiento desde lejos, rompió la cuerda con un hechizo y se apresuró a atrapar a Rose. Scorpius había seguido cayendo y si no hubiera sido por James, el responsable de la bludger perdida, ahora estaría en la enfermería con unos cuantos huesos rotos y sólo Merlín sabe con qué otro daño en su cuerpo. Scorpius había recuperado la conciencia con un 'Enervate' que Rose había conjurado. Cabezota como era, quiso intentarlo otra vez alegando que no había sido nada que no pudiera suceder en un partido de quidditch. Rose se negó y era así como habían acabado en esa situación.

Hizo el intento por ir detrás de ella, pero una mano en su hombro por parte de Zach y una mirada recriminatoria de James lo detuvieron.

- Ve a la enfermería Malfoy, después hablarás con Rose. Nott creo que será mejor que lo lleves antes de que siga haciendo más estupideces- sentenció James y dio media vuelta alejándose de las serpientes.

**...**

_**Simulación**_

_- Scorpius no está aquí, Nott. _

_El pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa._

_- Si estuviera buscando a Scorpius no sería precisamente este lugar mi elección, Rose._

_- ¿Entonces qué quieres?_

_- Que hables con él… está muy mal, Rosie, te extraña._

_- Puedes irte, Nott- le dijo la muchacha mirándolo inexpresiva._

_- ¿Podrías siquiera intentarlo?- le preguntó con reproche._

_- ¡INTENTAR, INTENTAR, INTENTAR! ¿ACASO NADIE CONOCE OTRA PALABRA?_

_Zacharias la miró con decepción, soltó un sonoro suspiro. Se tomó unos segundos y luego le dijo:_

_- Bien. No lo hagas si no quieres, pero necesito que me hagas un favor: ve a las diez al Gran Comedor._

_- Si es una emboscada para…_

_- No lo es- la interrumpió el chico- sólo ve, Weasley._

Esa era la razón por la que ahora estaba ahí, violando por lo menos unas cinco reglas. Miró a ambos lados, nerviosa y abrió las puertas del Gran Comedor. No creyó lo que estaba viendo. El techo se veía como habitualmente se ve, un cielo oscuro completamente estrellado como si todos los astros se hubieran puesto a competir por quien brillara más. Pero esta vez había algo diferente, las paredes no eran más paredes sino que en vez de ellas se veía un campo despejado y al fondo una gran cascada a la que incluso lograba escuchar.

- Sé que te gustan las estrellas, Weasley; así que supuse que también te gustaría esto. Es lo que los muggles llaman simulación, aunque claro, es más fácil para nosotros porque podemos lograrlo con un simple movimiento de varita.

- Esto… esto… es… hermoso.

- Es tu entrenamiento.

- Oh, no, no, no, de ninguna manera. Ya lo dejé claro…

- A mi no me afecta en nada que no quieras hacerlo. No me importa en lo más mínimo. No es mi asunto si le tienes miedo a las alturas o a los dementores. Si estoy aquí es porque sé que es importante para Scorpius, él espera que puedas sentirte tan libre como él lo hace cuando vuela, espera que dejes de tenerte miedo a ti misma, espera poder retribuirte lo que hiciste por él cuando lograste que se viera a sí mismo de una manera diferente, cuando confiaste en él sin ponerle un pasado a su apellido. Así que no te estoy preguntando si estás o no de acuerdo. Lo harás porque no voy a permitir que me hayas hecho perder mi tiempo arreglando esto, ni permitiré que Scorpius pierda el tiempo que invirtió intentando confiar en ti. Sube a la escoba, Weasley.

Rose subió como una autómata. No había podido reaccionar a las palabras de Zacharias y mucho menos había podido reaccionar a que alguien la enfrentara como él lo había hecho. Tenía un torbellino de preguntas en su cabeza: ¿Scorpius pensaba todo eso? ¿Creía que se tenía miedo a si misma? ¿Le había costado tanto confiar en ella. Se había portado como una estúpida todos esos días. Se sentía como la víctima cuando en realidad todo lo que Scorpius quería, era ayudarla. Aceptaba que había tocado una fibra sensible, después de todo él sabía que era un tema delicado para ella. Sin embargo, sabía que el rubio podía ser tan cabezota e imprudente como ella, era algo que compartían. Con miles de pensamientos agolpándose siguió paso a paso las instrucciones del pelinegro. No sabía que le ocurría, era como si él le hubiera lanzado un 'Imperius'. Sólo bastaba mirarlo a los ojos para sentir que no le iba a pasar nada, que podía confiar en él, que el la cuidaría y no permitiría que se cayera. Cerca de medianoche, Rose estaba volando por lo menos unos diez metros por encima del suelo y teniendo en cuenta que este también estaba hechizado para mostrar una profundidad mayor, era un gran avance. Ni siquiera estaba sujeta a algo, tampoco iba acompañada por Zacharias. Sentía su corazón palpitar producto del miedo, pero estaba allí, volando. Lo había logrado. Sintió a alguien a su lado y cuando volteó vio a Zacharias que le hizo un gesto indicándole que ya debía bajar.

- Eso es todo, creo que podrás continuar sola- dijo Zach ante lo cual Rose asintió- debo irme, es tarde.

Zach dio media vuelta para marchar a la sala común, pero un susurro lo detuvo.

- Espera- murmuró Rose. El pelinegro no alcanzó a girar completamente cuando sintió los brazos de la pelirroja alrededor de su cuello- ¡Gracias! Yo…- decía entre sollozos- gracias.

El pelinegro no supo como reaccionar al principio, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, abrazó a la chica por la cintura devolviéndole el gesto. Rose sintió los brazos de Zach a su alrededor y se sonrojó bruscamente. Se separó un poco del chico y sus miradas, que se negaban a bajar, quedaron muy cerca.

- Fe.

- ¿Ah?

- Intentar no es la única palabra que conozco, Rosie- dijo el chico con voz ronca- Fe- terminó sonriendo.

- ¿Fe?

- En lo que somos, en lo que podemos lograr… en ti.

- Creí que no te importaba…

- Tenía coraje- la interrumpió el chico.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Rose aún tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y él a su vez la sujetaba de la cintura. Se acercó imperceptiblemente a ella, esperando que se apartara de él en cualquier momento, sin embargo no lo hizo, lo cual le dio valor para continuar. Podía sentir su aliento mezclándose con el suyo, y el olor a naranjas de la pelirroja y se sintió extasiado. Acercó sus labios a los de ella, tocándolos con un suave y placentero roce. Rose mordió su labio inferior y él sintió que nada más importaba. Decidido a profundizar la caricia, tiró de la cintura de la pelirroja hacia él. Justo en ese momento sintió que las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrían y Rose se apartó bruscamente de él.

- ¿Que ven mis preciados ojos? La prefecta perfecta y el sobrino de la directora vagando por el castillo a medianoche.

- Sólo hacía mis rondas, Filch. Le pedía al señor Nott que me acompañara a recorrer el castillo porque el prefecto de Gryffindor enfermó. Encontramos el Gran Comedor hechizado y creo que los responsables huyeron a las cocinas. Son todos suyos, nosotros iremos a dormir- dijo Rose sonando convencida.

Filch la miró escudriñándola pero ella no se dejó amedrentar. Tomó de la mano a Zacharias y huyó del comedor antes de que Filch atrapara su mentira. Caminó rápidamente a las mazmorras y cuando cruzaron el cuadro que les daba acceso a su sala común se dieron cuenta que sus dedos aún se encontraban entrelazados. Rose se soltó como si la mano del muchacho quemara, bajó la mirada y tras un "Buenas Noches, Nott" huyó hacia su habitación. Zacharias se quedó viéndola desaparecer por las escaleras. No sabía qué rayos había sucedido en el Gran Salón y la verdad, tampoco quería averiguarlo.

* * *

Pensaba responder sus reviews, pero estoy muerta de cansancio y quiero dormir. Así que prometo que se los respondo a cada una en privado. Los reviews del capítulo 4 fueron los más hermosos que he podido leer de ustedes así que no quiero hacerlo a la carrera ahora sino tomarme mi tiempo... prometo que no será tanto como me demoré en publicar este capítulo jajajajaja.

A las que les gusta la pareja de Rose y Zach (y a las que no) los juntaré en el siguiente capítulo o en el siguiente de ese, así que prepárense.

Estuve viendo lindas fotos por ahí y me encontré con una imagen que muestra a la Beth de mi imaginación. Entren aquí. imanatolia punto wordexpress punto com. Me cuentan si si les gusta que les ponga esas cosas e intentaré buscar a todos los personajes de mi imaginación.

¡Dejen reviews! Miren que son el motor de esta historia.

Hasta una próxima.


	8. Capítulo 6: Confidente

**Advertencia: **

Cuidado con el perro.

Aléjese del fuego o las llamas.

Los objetos en el espejo pueden estar más cerca de lo que parece.

No hay monedas canadienses.

No soy "The Beatles".

¡Ah! y por supuesto, tampoco soy J.K. Rowling. Todos los derechos creativos de los personajes pertenecen a ella, su creadora original, y a quienes los hayan comprado. Yo no saco ningún provecho de ésta historia, sólo me divierto e intento divertirlos a ustedes.

**Nota de Autora: **Aquí: un nuevo capítulo de esta idea que nació hace un tiempo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

El recomendado en esta ocasión es **_Who I am_**_, _un loco y divertido Scorse de _Samfj._

Un gran abrazo,

**_Mar._**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Confidente**

Zacharias había intentado, sin buenos resultados, reconciliar a sus amigos. Sin embargo, reconocía que ambos eran unos cabezotas sin sentido común. Scorpius admitía que se había equivocado cuando le había botado a Rose que ella no era lo que su padre esperaba, pero se escondía detrás de la excusa de que lo hacía por su propio bien. Rose, por otra parte, no sabía si se sentía más decepcionada de Scorpius o de ella misma, así que se atormentaba cuando intentaba hablar con el rubio, pero al final desistía y mantenía su posición.

Zacharias ya no sabía que hacer: cuando Scorpius cometía un error del cual se arrepentía, pasaba de ser un chico extrovertido y popular a ser tan retraído y poco sociable como lo había sido al iniciar sus estudios en Hogwarts; e incluso, lo alejaba a él. Así que no le había quedado de otra que estar durante esos días en compañía de Beth y Rose. Aunque eso había sido al principio: Beth desaparecía por horas y cuando regresaba afirmaba que se sentía cansada y se retiraba a su habitación. Eso lo dejaba a Rose y a él solos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Había conocido mucho de la muchacha durante esos días: la relación tan cercana con su hermano Hugo, la complicidad con su padre, lo orgullosa que se sentía de su madre, lo que la apasionaba, lo que odiaba. Además, podría decirse que podía interpretar lo que sentía la pelirroja por sus gestos: como fruncía su nariz mientras reía al encontrar algo divertido, la manera impasible como miraba a quien estuviera haciendo algo malo, el brillo y la dulzura cuando hablaba de su familia, y su rostro relajado y lleno de gratitud cuando el nombre de Scorpius relucía en una conversación. La chica le gustaba. Sí, no sólo le agradaba: le gustaba. Así que, decidido como era, quería conquistar a la Weasley.

**...**

Rose descubrió que le pasaba algo con Zacharias cuando su hermano le hizo darse cuenta de ello.

—He oído que ahora te lías con Nott —le dijo Hugo conteniendo la risa mientras desayunaban un domingo juntos.

Rose se atragantó con su pastel de calabaza y el muchacho rió estruendosamente.

—¡No hagas eso, Hugo! —le chilló una divertida Rose mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro.

—No soy yo quien lo dice —le respondió él todavía entre risas—. Es el nuevo chisme del castillo, que tú y él pasan demasiado tiempo juntos.

Rose suspiró apesumbrada antes de decirle:

—Es por todo este lío con Scorpius.

—Ya déjalo, Rose, ¿hasta cuándo piensas estar enfadada?

—¡Él insinuó que le fallé a Ronald!

—¿Y? —dijo sin inmutarse—. No es muy diferente de aquella vez que le dijiste que era un fracaso como serpiente, ¿debo recordarte que le llamaste «lagartija»? —le preguntó con sorna.

—¡Actuaba como tonto! ¡Babeaba por Thomas y le hacía los deberes! Es diferente.

—No lo es. Sabes que ese también es un tema delicado para él: el orgullo Malfoy, los prejuicios y todo ese rollo sin sentido.

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio. Odiaba que Hugo resultara más maduro que ella.

—Haz las pases —le dijo su hermano ante lo cual la chica asintió resignada—. ¿Y bien?.

—Lo haré.

—No eso, zanahoria… Tú y Nott.

—¡Oh, ya basta enano!

Se quedaron un rato en silencio mientras engullían unas tartas de pan.

—¿Y bien? —Rose lo miró ceñuda—. Te conozco desde siempre y sé que te gusta, hermosa —Rose sonrió ante el mote cariñoso de su hermano—. Además, sonríes como bobalicona cada vez que lo ves —remató con burla.

—¡HUGO! —chilló Rose una vez más mientras se sonrojaba frenéticamente. Hugo no cedió con la mirada—. Bien, me divierte, me parece… encantador —agregó con la sonrisa bobalicona de la que el chico hablaba—, pero hace poco que empecé a conocerlo de verdad y no quiero apresurarme. No sé si le gusto, y además se vería mal.

Hugo soltó una carcajada aún más estruendosa que la anterior y varios curiosos se volvieron a verlo.

—¿Preocupándote por lo que pensarían los demás? ¿Tú? No nos digamos mentiras, Weasley, eso siempre te ha importado un rábano.

Rose sonrió de medio lado dándole la razón y a Hugo le pareció que, si no fuera por el cabello, en ese momento podría hacerse pasar por una Malfoy. Se levantó de su asiento y cuando estuvo de pie se dirigió a la chica:

—Bien, hermana, debo irme a la biblioteca. Sólo debo decirte que tengas cuidado. Ese chico Nott no me gusta —Hugo suspiró—. Sin embargo, si tu estás feliz, por mí está bien —finalizó antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Rose vio con dulzura a su hermano mientras se alejaba. Sí, definitivamente Hugo era su mejor amigo.

—¡Ah! —dijo volteándose después de dar unos pasos—. Espera a que papá se entere que lo llamaste Ronald.

Aunque jamás dejaría de ser su fastidioso hermanito.

**...**

Era miércoles por la noche y los cuatro Slytherin se encontraban sentados en el Gran Comedor. El ambiente era tenso y bien podría cortarse fácilmente con la espada de Godric Gryffindor, incluso si estuviera oxidada. Todos estaban en silencio. Scorpius estaba al lado de Beth y frente a Zacharias, quien a su vez estaba sentado al lado de Rose; esos lugares se habían hecho costumbre desde hace varios días.

El rubio se llevó a los labios su jugo de arándanos e hizo una mueca de disgusto una vez lo probó. Le gustaba sólo si era muy dulce; sin embargo, ése no tenía suficiente. Miró sobre la mesa buscando azúcar y lo vio, allí justo al lado de Rose. Suspiró. O se lo pedía o tendría que tomarse su jugo simplón… «Aunque si me estiro un poco y alargo mi brazo lo suficiente», pensó. Lo intentaría. Se separó un poco del asiento y echó su cuerpo hacia adelante todo lo que podía, extendió su brazo derecho hasta su límite mientras se apoyaba del borde de la mesa con su mano izquierda. No lo alcanzaba. Inclinó su cuerpo un poco más y su pecho tropezó con una botella de Ketchup ante la mirada divertida de Elisabeth y la exasperada de Zach… «¡Bien! Lo tomaré simplón», se dijo a si mismo.

El rubio se acomodó nuevamente en su lugar y miró ceñudo el vaso que tenía al frente. Sintió una mirada sobre él y alzó la vista: Rose lo miraba sonrojada. Se sostuvieron la mirada un instante y la pelirroja le dirigió una sonrisa antes de abrir la boca.

—Escucha, yo… —dijeron al tiempo.

—Yo primero… —hablaron al unísono una vez más mientras Zach y Beth rodaban los ojos.

—Escucha, Rose… yo… lo siento mucho… no quise… ya sabes…

—No, Scorp, fui una tonta. No debí enfadarme, tú sólo querías ayudarme.

—Es cierto, pero no debí decirte aquello. Lo siento mucho, Rosie. Necesito y quiero que me disculpes.

Rose sonrió dulcemente.

—No pasó nada. Todo olvidado.

—¡Ya era hora! —susurró Beth por lo bajo y recibió un puntapié de Rose bajo la mesa.

—Eh… mi madre te envió esto —titubeó el rubio—. Dice que ya está todo arreglado con tu padre.

Rose se apresuró a abrir la carta de Astoria y cuando lo leyó, abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Me invita a pasar navidad en tu casa!

—Sí —Scorpius la miró dudoso—, pero si no quieres ir…

—¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Claro que quiero!, pero… ¿cómo es que convenció a papá?

—Astoria mencionó algo de una gran compra a Sortilegios Weasley para los niños del orfanato —aportó Zacharias.

—Oh…

—Yo también iré —agregó Beth—. También irá mi hermano.

—Tengo una invitación para Hugo y otra para Albus, pero no sé si acepten ir.

—Yo les diré —dijo Rose entusiasmada. Luego, volteó hacia el chico a su lado—. Nott, ¿tu también irás?

—¡Claro! La mansión Malfoy es mi hotel personal para cada navidad —le sonrió.

Scorpius miró alternativamente a uno y otro. Cuando Rose se dio cuenta se paró nerviosa de su lugar.

—Iré a hablar con Hugo y Albus —dijo mirando hacia la mesa de los leones.

_«Nott»,_ escuchó que decía Scorpius cuando ya se encontraba lejos de las serpientes. No pudo escuchar más.


	9. Capítulo 7: Feliz navidad, Rose

I'm back, ladies.

**Disclaimer: ** Todos los derechos creativos de los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, su creadora original, y a quienes los hayan comprado. Yo no saco ningún provecho de ésta historia, sólo me divierto e intento divertirlos a ustedes.

**Mar.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Feliz navidad, Rose**

Era un día antes de navidad y Rose aún no entendía como su papá la había dejado pasar las vacaciones en casa de los Malfoy. La explicación de que Astoria se lo había preguntado segundos después de haber gastado una fortuna en Sortilegios Weasley para los niños del orfanato, y su padre se había visto comprometido no le parecía suficiente. No era que a Ronald le cayera mal el heredero de los Malfoy, no. De hecho, el muchacho se había ido ganando su simpatía con el paso de los años porque además de ser amigo de Rose, cuidaba de Hugo en la escuela; y definitivamente había ganado su confianza al partirle la cara a Smith cuando engañó a "su princesa" y al hacerle la vida imposible desde ese momento. Porque no había sido Albus ni Hugo ni Fred y ni siquiera James sino Scorpius Malfoy. Así que no, el muchacho no podía caerle mal, pero si sentía cierto recelo con él y aún nadie entendía por qué. Por eso a Rose le parecía un misterio que su padre hubiera accedido con tanta facilidad a que pasara todo ese tiempo en la mansión de la familia de su amigo y que en esos días no mencionara nada sino que soltara dos gruñidos cuando ella, emocionada, tocó el tema durante la cena. Para no tentar a la suerte, no volvió a decir nada referente a ello y el tiempo transcurrió sin inconvenientes. Lo cual nos remonta al instante en que Rose se encontraba en frente a la chimenea a punto de partir.

—Rose —escuchó que su padre decía con voz ronca.

—Sí, papá —le respondió con un ligero temblor en la voz temiendo que justo en ese momento cambiara de opinión.

—¿Podrías hacerme el favor de entregar éste sobre a Astoria?

—Claro, papá —respondió una entusiasmada Rose—, ¿qué es?

—La curiosidad no siempre es buena compañera —le dijo y la pelirroja bajo la cabeza avergonzada— te lo diré si todo sale bien, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vete o se te hará tarde.

—Hugo, ¿estás seguro de no querer ir?

—Sí, no hay nada allá que me interese.

Rose se encogió de hombros a pesar de notar el tinte de resentimiento en la voz de Hugo. No sabía lo que había sucedido si antes su hermano se había mostrado tan entusiasmado con la idea de ir. Después de que Scorpius y Beth habían pasado una tarde allá, él había cambiado de opinión. Suponía que se debía a esa tonta discusión que había sostenido con Scorpius después que éste le ganara en el videojuego de zombies con el que habían pasado el rato. Hugo a veces podía ser tan mal perdedor como su papá.

**...**

En casa de los Malfoy, Scorpius se encontraba malhumorado a pesar de lo agradable que prometía ser esa semana. Ni siquiera había bajado a recibir a Beth y su hermano, por lo que se había ganado una dura reprimenda de su madre y temeroso de recibir una segunda, se dispuso a bajar para recibir a quién quiera que estuviese tocando la _"maldita puerta"_ de su casa.

—Ah, hola Albus.

—También es un gusto verte, Scorpius —lo saludó irónico—, ¿qué te ocurre?

—No lo sé. ¿Sabes? me enteré de esta cosa que no debería molestarte y que, de hecho, debería tomarlo bien, pero resulta que sí me molesta, no me lo he tomado bien y lo peor de todo es que no entiendo por qué.

—¿Sabes? —dijo el azabache imitando el tono del rubio—, me gustaría poder ayudarte pero antes me encantaría que me invitaras a pasar. Hace frío acá afuera.

—¡Oh, claro, lo siento! Sigue. ¡Crich…!

—Sí, amo —apareció de repente el elfo haciendo que el rubio diera un respingo.

—Crichton, ¿podrías llevar el equipaje de Albus a su habitación?

Cuando el elfo desapareció con el equipaje del mediano de los Potter y los dos chicos entraron a la biblioteca, Albus miró interrogante a Scorpius.

—¿Lo de antes…?

—Eso importa poco, pero cuéntame, ¿qué opinas de esto?: tengo un amigo que a su vez tiene un amigo…

—Scorpius… ¡hola Albus! No sabía que habías llegado.

—Acabo de llegar, ¿y tu hermano?

—Benjamin está arriba, compartirás habitación con él —le respondió la castaña.

—Luego hablaremos, Scorpius. Subiré a saludar a Ben.

—¿Por qué se enloquecerán tanto con los dragones?

—¿Me buscabas para algo, Beth? —preguntó Scorpius exasperado.

—¡Oh, claro! Rose ya llegó.

**...**

Scorpius, Elisabeth, Benjamin y Albus se encontraban jugando quidditch en el jardín de los Malfoy mientras Rose leía un libro sentada en el césped cerca de ellos. Astoria se encontraba dentro de la casa tomando el té. Rose desvió su atención para observar como Crichton aparecía inesperadamente una vez más, y le hacía una seña a Scorpius para que bajara. El rubio hizo una mueca extraña mientras le respondía un par de palabras y se elevó nuevamente. Un par de minutos después de que el elfo desapareciera y Rose se concentrara nuevamente en el libro, escuchó un susurro cerca de su oído izquierdo.

—¿Benedetti?

—¡Zacharias! —exclamó Rose saltando del susto. El pelinegro esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte —respondió rápidamente, pero su voz sonaba divertida— ¿Así que Benedetti, huh?

—Sí —respondió la pelirroja nerviosa— ¿podrías…?

—Tranquila Rose, no diré que lees a un poeta muggle del otro lado del mundo mientras finges que lees Historia de la magia, ¿por qué el secreto?

—Albus me molesta, dice que soy una romántica empedernida —respondió graciosa.

—Y, ¿lo eres?

—Sólo un poco —dijo mientras esbozaba una tierna e irresistible sonrisa según pensó Zach.

—¿Y por qué no estás jugando? ¿Aún no estás lista para volar? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Conmigo estábamos impares, pero ya que llegaste tú podría intentarlo.

_—¡Intentar, intentar!, ¿es que no cono…_

—¡Oh, cállate! —dijo divertida la pelirroja mientras se incorporaba y le daba un suave golpe en el hombro.

—¿Interrumpo? —Scorpius salió de la nada y preguntó.

—Para nada —respondió su amigo con tranquilidad—. De hecho, seremos nosotros dos quienes interrumpiremos: nos uniremos al juego.

—¿Estás segura, Rose? La última vez que volaste caímos en picada. Creí que no volverías a hacerlo.

—Te equivocas, Scorp: la última vez que voló fue conmigo. La ayudé a perder el miedo, como a ti.

—¿Cómo a él? —preguntó la chica sorprendida.

—Sí, sí, Zacharias me enseñó, ¿podemos irnos ya? —dijo exasperado el rubio.

—Pero…

—Scorp tiene razón, los estamos haciendo esperar. Vamos, Rose —la apuró el pelinegro.

Cuando Scorpius caminó unos pasos por delante ellos le dijo en un susurro: _«luego te contaré»._

**_..._**

El día había transcurrido de manera divertida a pesar de los ocasionales comentarios de Scorpius cargados de sarcasmo y mal humor. Nadie se sintió ofendido ante ellos, ni siquiera Albus que era el que menos compartía con él. Para nadie era un secreto que su mal genio se debía a que su padre no había llegado ese día, víspera de Navidad y habían tenido que aplazar la cena _"familiar"_ para el día siguiente.

Los cuatro Slytherin se encontraban jugando al snap explosivo mientras Ben le mostraba fotografías a Albus de los dragones con los que trabajaba en Rumania cuando Astoria los había mandado a dormir. El día siguiente sería uno largo: primero irían a entregar regalos a los niños del orfanato, luego recogerían a Draco en el aeropuerto muggle y finalmente, por la tarde, harían la cena entre todos. Así que a pesar de las ganas de amanecer contando historias de miedo, todos ya estaban soñando cuando Rose escuchó un picoteo en la ventana. Beth se encontraba profundamente dormida, así que hizo a un lado las cobijas y se dirigió sigilosamente a recibir el sobre que traía la lechuza. La reconoció de inmediato: era _Ignis_*, la lechuza de Zach. Su corazón latió apresurado cuando vio que el pergamino tenía su nombre.

_Rose, te espero en la entrada. No tardes._

_Zach._

Se puso un delgado saco sobre su bata de dormir y se colocó las pantuflas que había dejado a un lado de la cama. Intentó en vano aplacar sus rizos, así que prefirió agarrar su cabello en una cola alta. Bajó apresurada las escaleras principales de la mansión y lo vio al lado de las grandes puertas de roble de espaldas a ella. Vestía el pantalón gris a rayas blancas de su pijama y un gran abrigo negro por encima de un jersey blanco. Calzaba pantuflas también grises y al igual que Rose había salido apresurado de la habitación que compartía con Scorpius: se notaba en su cabello alborotado. Volteó al sentir el olor a naranjas de la pelirroja y Rose pensó que así se veía atractivo, mucho más que cuando llevaba su cabello pulcramente peinado.

—¡Anda! Vamos antes de que Crichty nos delate.

Zacharias abrió el ventanal y salió por allí haciendo una seña para que la chica se apresurara.

—La puerta tiene un sensor que aún no he aprendido a desactivar, sólo Scorpius sabe **—**dijo con una sonrisa ante la cara interrogante de Rose—, ¡vamos, se nos hace tarde!

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó la pelirroja en un susurro mientras salía por el ventanal como antes lo había hecho el pelinegro.

—Al lugar más mágico de esta casa —le respondió misterioso.

Después de unos minutos y varias tentativas caídas, llegaron a un claro del bosque desde donde se alzaba una pequeña colina. Se adelantaron a escalarla y cuando llegaron a la cima, Rose vio algo que no esperaba encontrar en medio de tantos arbustos. Una gran fuente al lado izquierdo de una banca se alzaba con imponencia. No funcionaba y se veía bastante antigua. La banca, que Rose supuso que en alguna época había sido negra, estaba en su mayor parte cubierta de maleza.

—Ya nadie visita este lugar. Scorpius y yo solíamos hacerlo cuando éramos niños.

—Es…

—No es encantador, ¿ah? Lo sé. Pero desde aquí se ven los mejores amaneceres, incluso en invierno cuando al sol le da pereza asomarse.

Hubo un profundo silencio por varios segundos.

—Cuenta la historia que un antepasado Malfoy estaba cerca de la muerte cuando mandó a construirla. La diseñó y con ayuda de los elfos le dio existencia. Cada día durante sus dos últimos meses en este mundo, vino a ver el amanecer con el amor de su vida. Cuando murió, ella sembró con sus propias manos todos estos árboles alrededor para guardar como un tesoro el recuerdo de su esposo. Siguió viniendo cada amanecer hasta que su vejez no le permitió escalar la colina.

—Así que Scorp y tú profanaron este lugar —afirmó la pelirroja.

Zach largó una sonora carcajada.

—Sí, de cierta manera.

Rose se frotó los brazos con las manos en un intento de entrar en calor. Zach se urgió a quitarse su abrigo, se situó frente a ella y lo puso sobre sus hombros. Luego, se quitó la bufanda y envolvió el cuello de la pelirroja con ésta. Soltó la coleta de Rose dejando su rizos al aire libre.

—Así está mejor —dijo seriamente.

—¡Mira! —exclamó la pelirroja—, ya amanece.

Zach se colocó nuevamente al lado de la pelirroja.

—Es hermoso —dijo en un susurro la Slytherin.

—Mucho.

Rose volteó su cara para sonreírle como agradecimiento. Cuando se dio cuenta que el muchacho en ningún momento había dejado de mirarla, se sonrojó violentamente. Zacharias esbozó una sonrisa sintiendo felicidad de producir ese efecto en la pelirroja.

—Feliz navidad, Rose.

—Feliz navidad, Zach.

Y lo besó.

* * *

_*Ignis: Latín. Significa Fuego._


	10. Anuncio

Buenas noches, chicas.

Estuve pensando en esto por alrededor de dos semanas y finalmente me decidí a hacerlo.  
Las publicaciones de esta historia quedan suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso. Y cuando digo nuevo aviso, se tardará bastante. De hecho, creo que con el tiempo decidiré eliminarla y empezar de nuevo.

En este momento estoy en un megaproyecto que no tiene nada que ver con fanfiction, sino con mi carrera y requiere de todo mi tiempo, mi energía y mi creatividad.

Lamento tener que decirles esto porque han sido unas lectoras muy lindas y fieles a pesar de lo que suelo demorarme en publicar, pero no me siento en condiciones de continuar el hilo de las historia y que quede como quiero que quede.  
Seguiré en fanfiction con one-shots y tal vez historias que no tengan más de dos o tres capítulos, pero no con este longfic y tampoco con alguno nuevo.

Agradezco su apoyo :)

Muchos abrazos,

Mar


End file.
